10 años después
by XeliaNoctus
Summary: 10 años han pasado desde que Shinichi Kudo se convirtió en Conan Edogawa; y las cosas han salido mal. En medio de una profunda desesperanza, la luz se asoma entre la oscuridad, dándole la oportunidad a este derrotado detective de acabar de una vez por todas con la organización que le arruinó la vida, y le quitó a Ran. Este es el final de esos diez largos años de sufrimiento.
1. Prólogo

Ya había oscurecido. Conforme a mi rutina y mi costumbre, estaba sentado en la silla mirando a través de la gran ventana de mi despacho. Como todas las noches, trato de vaciar mi mente; eliminar aquellos pensamientos que nublan los razonamientos. Después de tan largos años, ya no debería haber nada más que resoluciones de casos; todas las heridas y cicatrices del pasado deberían haber desaparecido. Esa era la teoría. No fue mi caso, pero mi "manía", como ella siempre lo llamó, me mantenía distraído de esos dolores.

Abstraído de la realidad, no noto como una adolescente de pelo castaño se acerca a mí, con un almuerzo para el día siguiente. Me observa, pero yo sigo con la mirada fija en aquella ciudad iluminada que se ve del otro lado del cristal. Deja el almuerzo en el refrigerador, una nota en el escritorio y se va, junto con un estridente portazo. Sólo entonces regreso al presente.  
Me giro a leer la nota: "Tienes que alimentarte. No le sirves a nadie muerto; mucha gente te necesita, independiente de que no te interese, así que hazle el favor a Japón de comerte este almuerzo mañana. Haibara".  
—La gente me necesita —murmuré. Arrugué la nota y con ira la lancé al basurero—. Que ganas de que no fuera así. Solo quiero poder descansar...

Evito mirarme al espejo, pero esta vez no soy capaz evitarlo. Allí estaba yo, reflejando mi miseria; los años que pesaban en mi espíritu pero no en mi cuerpo, y más que nada, la tristeza... por su pérdida...  
Me quite las gafas, aquellas gafas sin aumento que llevo usando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Tomé el periódico del día:  
"Otro caso resuelto por el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI", decía un título menor en la portada.  
«Otro caso resuelto por mi...» pensé, «el que llaman "heredero del intelecto y raciocinio de Shinichi Kudo": Conan Edogawa».  
Y con un suspiro, apagué la luz.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_He aquí mi homenaje a Gosho Aoyama._  
_Bienvenidos sean a lo que será mi versión del final de Detective Conan._

_Todos los review serán recibidos, incluso los que digan: "Tu fic vale una m**rda", y cosas por el estilo, aunque mejor sería si los reviews son constructivos._  
_Pero dejen reviews, así siento que la gente sí lee mi fic, y que no tengo necesidad de hacer spam._

_Una única advertencia: La actualización será **irregular**; y seguiré editando los capítulos más viejos. Y en el caso de que sí hubiera una actualización regular, será un capítulo por semana (sin un día determinado)._

_Espero que, sin ser mi objetivo, este fic sea de su agrado._

_**S. D. G.** _


	2. Capítulo 1

10 años han pasado desde que ingerí el Apotoxín. A lo largo de esos años he consumido muchas clases de antídotos creados por Haibara, pero han sido demasiados y mi cuerpo ya ha desarrollado las suficientes defensas para anular por completo sus efectos.  
Pero esto, después de su pérdida, no tenía importancia.

Aquella tarde era como cualquier otra tarde; yo ya llevaba 5 años como Conan Edogawa. Había conseguido muchos datos sobre el paradero de la Organización Negra, pero por desgracia todos eran mentiras o emboscadas. Habían muerto muchos miembros del FBI y de la policía japonesa a manos de los de vestiduras negras.  
En ese tiempo también me dedicaba a llevar la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, que lo único que hacían era darme dolores de cabeza, pero como no los vigilara, me llegaría la noticia de su trágica muerte.  
Ese día llegué tarde a la agencia de Mouri. El primer indicio de que algo malo había ocurrido fue un coche policía estacionado enfrente de la agencia.  
«¿Qué sucede aquí?»  
El segundo indicio fue un presentimiento que se hizo más fuerte mientras más me acercaba a la entrada. Una vez en la puerta, pude escuchar un llanto, de hombre, y no me era desconocida. Abrí la puerta violentamente.  
—¿Conan? Llegas en un mal momento. —Era el inspector Megure.  
Ante mi presencia, el par de policías que acompañaban al inspector hicieron una leve reverencia, a modo de despedida, y atravesaron la puerta por la que yo entré.  
—¿Inspector Megure? ¿Qué hace...? —Observe a Mouri; aunque con su brazo quería ocultarlo, la humedad en su manga era visible y, ante una más rigurosa mirada, era posible observar lo empapado de su rostro.  
—¿Tío Kogoro? ¿Qué... qué ocurre aquí? —pregunté, pero temía la respuesta.  
—Ran... —Un susurro, dolido y ahogado, fue lo único que Mouri logró pronunciar.  
—...desapareció —le completó la frase el inspector, viendo su dificultad para hacerlo.  
—¡¿Desapareció?! ¿Cuándo, cómo? —exclamé incrédulo  
—Después de clases, regresó sola a casa —me relató leyendo sus notas—. Un joven de los alrededores observó cómo un hombre de cabello plateado largo, vestido con un traje negro que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y que llevaba un fedora negro, la tomó de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en la parte posterior de un Porsche negro.  
—¡NO! ¡Es una broma, ¿no es así?! —le miré suplicante, pero él negó con su cabeza. Dejé que mis rodillas cayeran al piso.  
—Según la descripción del testigo, Mouri no ofreció resistencia alguna. Conan, ¿tú sabes si Ran Mouri conocía a alguien con estas características?  
En el fondo de mi mente, como un eco, escuché esas palabras. Pero... no tenían lógica... «¿Cómo iban a tener lógica? Yo jamás le hablé a Ran sobre la Organización, menos sobre Gin. Si no opuso resistencia, significa... ¿que le conocía?»  
«¿Esto... es real?»  
—Conan, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas. —El inspector se había arrodillado para ponerse a mi altura.  
—No —le respondí secamente—. Ran no conocía a nadie así «... no que yo sepa...».

Desde ese día Mouri y yo fuimos un desastre. No dormíamos lo suficiente; había días en los que simplemente no dormíamos. Nos pasábamos el día y la noche tratando de encontrar a Ran. Fue tal mi desconsuelo que ya no me preocupaba de ocultar mi identidad; miles de veces levante sospechas en las demás personas, pero la depresión me excusaba; nadie logró descubrirme. Pasó un mes y nos dimos cuenta de lo descuidados que estábamos. Pensando en Ran, decidimos preocuparnos mejor de nuestra salud. Durante un año, yo y Mouri cooperamos en la búsqueda, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, y nos mantuvimos con vida. Pero el año acabó y las esperanzas del viejo con él. Gastó en cervezas hasta que Kisaki le regañó y le controló los gastos; lloró todas sus lágrimas y más. Kogoro Mouri estaba destruido por dentro. Y yo, que vivía con él, me iba sumiendo en su misma tristeza y desesperanza. No podía seguir viviendo bajo su techo; decidí volver a mi antiguo hogar. Pensé en alojarme en la casa del profesor Agasa, pero necesitaba estar solo.  
Fueron años difíciles. Solamente los casos, los estudios, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives; las distracciones, me lograron hacer olvidar mi profundo dolor. Yo seguí por unos meses tratando de dar con Ran, pero, una vez que quité mis sentimientos, logré llegar a la conclusión más lógica: O Ran se había unido a la Organización, o la habían matado. En ambos casos... por mi culpa...  
Pasó el tiempo; cada año era más imposible dar con Ran. La Organización había desaparecido del mapa. Nada pude saber de Ellos; no parecían estar en Japón.

Me di por vencido.

* * *

_Notas del autor:  
_

_He aquí el primer capítulo (aunque también "prólogo, segunda parte") de lo que será mi versión del final de Detective Conan._

_No sé ustedes pero un Shinichi deprimido es difícil de imaginar, excepto cuando metes a Ran en el asunto... ¡No me miren con esa cara! Hasta yo me siento culpable de estas ideas... Y me voy a sentir más culpable a lo largo del fic..._  
_Pero si no sufro yo al escribirlo, menos van a sufrir ustedes al leerlo, así que: Masoquismo, hazte presente._

_Y perdón si los capítulos son muy cortos, pero prefiero tomarme las cosas con calma, por eso también avisé con anterioridad de que la actualización será irregular._  
_Y también avisé que seguiría actualizando los capítulos anteriores, porque soy una perfeccionista, y esto es un homenaje._

_Dejen reviews._  
_Sus reviews alimentan a esta autora que se muere de hambre (no es cómodo tener que vivir a base de ensaladas y té), y hacen que no pierda la cordura pensando: "¿Realmente vale la pena publicar esto que nadie lee?"_

_Espero que mi homenaje a Gosho Aoyama ustedes también lo encuentren digno._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, que quizás publique el próximo miércoles, sólo quizás..._

_**S. D. G.**  
_


	3. Capítulo 2

—Parece que no está aquí. —Observe como Mitsuhiko movía su mano frente a mi rostro esperando alguna reacción.  
—Ah... lo siento —sonreí—, estaba divagando.  
—Debes de haber estado pensando en comida —exclamó Genta, emocionado—, ya que como es la hora de almuerzo...  
—Que tú eres el único que piensa en comida, Genta —le recriminó Ayumi; Genta rió.  
Estábamos en un cuarto que la escuela nos otorgó, a nosotros: la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. No era un gran cuarto; sólo tenía una mesa con 6 sillas, una pizarra en el fondo, donde aún permanecía la tinta usada para ilustrar con un diagrama los elementos del último caso; un mural donde clavar papeles, en los que había muchas de las entrevistas hechas a nuestro grupo de detectives; y una ampolleta en el techo que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo encendida, debido a que la única ventana que había era demasiado pequeña, y durante poco tiempo la luz de sol le alumbraba; a pesar de eso, la sala no era fría. Nos juntábamos para los almuerzos, a menos que alguien tuviera algo más que hacer.  
—¿Tenemos que seguir esperando a Haibara? —reclamó Genta, suplicante—. Mi estomago ruge... Quizás ni siquiera vaya a almorzar hoy.  
Se oye un portazo.  
—Perdón por desilusionarte —dice Haibara sin mirar a Genta; llevaba una ensalada.  
—Genta, mejor guárdate esos comentarios la próxima vez —le murmuré.  
—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó de manera para nada convincente—. Y ahora que estamos todos. ¡A comer! —y se zampó su almuerzo.  
—Con calma, Genta —dijo Ayumi mientras le detenía su mano derecha—. No queremos que te nos ahogues... —sonrío nerviosamente.  
—Nunca cambiarás —rió Mitsuhiko, y los demás con él.  
Se armó un ambiente agradable. Se conversaba sobre casos, asesinatos, antiguas experiencias; hace dos años que las series de televisión dejaron de ser un tema de conversación.  
—¿Vieron las noticias anoche? —Preguntó Mitsuhiko.  
—¿El del asesino que no recuerda el crimen? —Consultó Ayumi.  
Mitsuhiko asintió.  
—Sí, si lo vi. Fue bastante violento.  
—El asesino golpeó, apuñaló y envenenó a la víctima —expuso Mitsuhiko—; en ese orden.  
—Y una vez que lo atraparon negó el crimen —exclamó Genta.  
—A pesar de que llevaba el cuchillo con el que apuñalo a la víctima en la mano.  
«¿Qué acaso no hay crimen del que estos no sepan?».  
—¿Lo negó a pesar de las evidencias? —pregunté.  
—Y no solo eso —agregó Mitsuhiko—, también dejó el frasco en el que guardó el veneno en la casa de la víctima, y también el bate con el que le golpeó; ambos con sus huellas.  
—Que tipo tan descuidado —juzgó Genta.  
—¿Pero no les parece extraño? —preguntó Ayumi.  
—Realmente si es extraño...  
—¿Qué tal si vamos a interrogarle? —propuso Mitsuhiko.  
Todos apoyaron la idea. La Liga Juvenil de Detectives era famosa y se habían ganado una buena reputación, reputación que les permitía interferir en todos los casos de la policía.

—  
—Recapitulemos —le pedí al inspector Takagi.  
Estábamos en la estación de policía, en la sala de interrogatorios. El acusado aún no había sido llamado y estábamos escuchando el informe.  
—El sospechoso se llama Eichiro Katayama, de 36 años de edad. Estudió mecánica y ahora se dedica a arreglar toda clase de vehículos. La víctima era Gonkuro Nakagawa, dueño de diversos locales incluyendo el del sospechoso.  
—¿Fue por dinero? —preguntó Mitsuhiko.  
—En realidad no fue por eso, se cree que fue por diferencias de opiniones. Katayama quería mejorar el local, redecorarlo, y necesitaba la autorización de Nakagawa, pero este se negó.  
—Cada vez es más extraño —opinó Genta, los demás asentimos.  
—Por la información que hemos logrado obtener, el asesinato se produjo ayer entre las 20:15 y las 20:30 horas. Una testigo vio entrar a Nakagawa al local a las 20:00; a las 20:15 escuchó ruidos y discusiones, y luego vino el silencio. A las 20:30 vio salir a Katayama del local con una gran bolsa negra y le vio dejarla en el contenedor de la basura, pero no vio a Nakagawa por ninguna parte. La testigo, después de que Katayama se dirigió a su casa, revisó el contenedor y se encontró con que Nakagawa estaba dentro de la bolsa de basura.  
"Luego de eso llamó a la policía y comprobamos el cadáver. Murió envenenado con cianuro, pero también se le encontró una puñalada en el corazón y varios golpes en la cabeza. Al investigar la escena del crimen, nos encontramos con el veneno en la taza de la víctima, un bate de beisbol de metal que contenía rastros de la sangre de la víctima, además de las huellas del acusado, y cuando detuvimos a Katayama, llevaba el cuchillo con él, que aún estaba manchado con sangre, al igual que su ropa.  
—¿Por qué no está en prisión? —espeté molesto—. Es lógico que este hombre es quien mató a la víctima.  
El inspector se avergonzó, expresión que fue rápidamente reemplazada por un gesto de disgusto.  
—Es que lo sigue negando —se defendió—. Ni siquiera con el detector de mentiras logramos sacar algún dato. Realmente no recuerda el crimen.  
—¿No lo recuerda? —cuestionó asombrada Ayumi.  
Un breve periodo de reflexión cruzó la sala y nuestros pensamientos.  
—¿Quién le va a interrogar? —nos preguntó Genta.  
—Yo —se ofreció Mitsuhiko.

Fue un intenso interrogatorio. La pasividad de Mitsuhiko se veía injuriada por la amnesia del sospechoso. El detective se ponía a cada segundo más y más nervioso hasta el punto en que los golpes que daba sobre la mesa, a manera de amedrentar al interrogado, eran demasiado estridentes.  
17 minutos; no logró durar más.  
Cuando salió, el joven detective se veía sobrepasado y agotado.  
—No logré sacarle información. —Avergonzado, Mitsuhiko miraba el piso.  
—Tranquilo —apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro, tratando de animarlo—, no todo debe ser tan fácil —le sonreí—. Yo lo intentaré.  
—Adelante. —El inspector me hizo el ademán con su mano y me abrió la puerta. Entré y la cerró. En la habitación sólo estábamos el sospechoso, que tenía las manos esposadas a la silla en la que se encontraba sentado; y yo, en ese momento, absolutamente indefenso; la única seguridad, además de las esposas, era el guardia que estaba del otro lado de la puerta que quedaba en la dirección contraria a la puerta por la que yo ingresé a la sala.  
«En realidad son bastante inseguros los interrogatorios, aunque debo considerar que nosotros lo pedimos así. Sin embargo la idea de las esposas fue del inspector; debía haber algo de seguridad, dice él».  
Era un ambiente denso; de por sí ya era sofocante. El sospechoso me gritó apenas me vio:  
—¡Yo no le maté! ¡Yo soy inocente! —El estruendo producido por sus esposas en su intento de desatarse resonaba en las paredes—. ¡¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirlo?!  
—Al menos una vez más —le respondí con calma logrando con ello tranquilizar al sospechoso—. Dime, ¿de qué te inculpan?  
—De matar a mi jefe... Pero yo no...  
—No te estoy preguntando eso —le interrumpí—. El posible motivo para matarle es que querías redecorar el local en el que trabajas.  
—El me lo negó, no le gustó mi diseño, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a darme dinero para redecorar... y con lo poco que gano...  
—¿Sabes cuales son las pruebas con las que te inculpan, no?  
Katayama bajó la cabeza:  
—Sí... pero... yo... —me miró suplicante—... yo no recuerdo haberlo envenenado ni golpeado ni apuñalado.  
En sus ojos no se veía ningún atisbo de mentira; era la verdad.  
—¿Qué recuerdas?  
El sospechoso respiró profundo mientras se reclinó en su asiento, tratando de recordar:  
—Recuerdo que ese día yo me había contactado con el señor Nakagawa, para lograr convencerle de que me diera el permiso. Le serví café... —miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar—. Recuerdo haberle echado azúcar al mío. Lo siguiente que recuerdo son las luces de los coches policía y cómo me colocaban las esposas.  
«¿Azúcar? Claro, eso respondería una de las interrogantes».  
—¿Recuerdas haberte contactado con alguien antes de reunirte con Nakagawa?  
—Mmm... No realmente...  
—¿Y los últimos clientes que pasaron por el local?  
—Pues... durante la tarde sólo pasaron dos hombres, que iban juntos...  
—¿Recuerdas su aspecto?  
—Lo más notable es que iban vestidos de negro...  
«¿Ellos?... Imposible».  
—... uno era ancho y de cara cuadrada, con lentes oscuros también cuadrados, y el otro era alto y delgado, con una larga cabellera plateada... si mal no recuerdo...  
«¡So-son Ellos! ¡Pero sí...!». Golpeé bruscamente la mesa, haciendo retumbar el piso:  
—¡¿Estás seguro?! —Katayama se intimidó con mi repentina y nerviosa reacción.  
—S-sí.  
Una vez asimilado mi previo acto, respiré profundo y apoye las dos manos en la mesa.  
—Creo que te usaron —finalmente le dije—; las malas noticias son que es sólo una suposición y, aunque no lo hayas hecho ni a conciencia ni a voluntad, sigue siendo un crimen.  
El sospechoso se alteró y comenzó a forcejear con las esposas:  
—¡Yo soy inocente!  
Apoye mi mano en su hombro:  
—Lamento no poder evitar que vayas a la cárcel, pero te prometo que en cuanto encuentre a los verdaderos responsables, te sacaré de allí.  
«Aunque, en verdad, no creo que pueda...».  
Salí de la sala. Katayama estaba forcejeando con los guardias por su libertad; tuvieron que llevarlo por la fuerza a su celda.  
—¿Qué pasó allí dentro? —preguntó Mitsuhiko.  
—¿Qué tienen esos hombres vestidos de negro que te afectó tanto? —preguntó casi al mismo tiempo Ayumi.  
—Nada, sólo... —me empezó a doler la cabeza—... necesito descansar. —Miré al inspector—: ¿Revisaste la taza del sospechoso?  
El inspector se sorprendió, dando claramente a entender su olvido. Suspiré resignado: «¿Hay algo que no se te olvide, Takagi?».  
—Tienes que revisarla —añadí secamente. Me acerqué a la puerta para salir.  
—¿Te irás solo? —consultó Genta.  
Asentí antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un pensamiento inundó mi mente: «Ellos... volvieron...».

—  
El inspector nos llamó al día siguiente, confirmando que existía una sustancia en la taza de Katayama y en el frasco de azúcar, una droga con la base química de la popularmente conocida como "droga de los violadores": el flunitrazepam. Utilizado en hospitales como anestésico pero con el efecto secundario de producir amnesia anterógrada, que es olvidar los acontecimientos futuros. La droga se encontraba en el azúcar, pero en baja concentración, por lo que al mezclarse con el café la dosis se redujo aún más. Debido a esta, Katayama no recuerda lo que pasó desde que se tomó el café hasta que fue detenido, lo que sería desde las 20:10 hasta las 21:30. Se cree que Nakagawa le puso la droga al azúcar, el porqué jamás será respondido.  
Katayama fue juzgado por la Corte Suprema y se le declaró culpable.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_He aquí el primer capítulo ambientado en el presente. Se acabaron las presentaciones, lectores... ok, no, eso es mentira, todavía quedan varias presentaciones por hacer, pero al menos ahora lograran vislumbrar un poco de la trama, de la idea, de la magnificencia creada por mi mente soñadora; ok, eso último fue poco humilde._  
_La verdad es que sí pensaba actualizar el miércoles, pero me sentí culpable, dado que sólo ahora "empieza" la historia, y no los quise dejar esperando.  
A ver si engancho a más gente..._

_Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo este homenaje a Gosho Aoyama, y más gracias a aquellos que se han dado el tiempo de dejar reviews._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo, que quizás publique en menos de una semana (hasta yo me impaciento por los nuevos capítulos)._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras.  
_

**_S. D. G._**


	4. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente no había clases, por lo que decidí dar un paseo, algo fuera de lo común en mis costumbres.  
Estaba absolutamente abstraído en mi mundo, pensando sobre el caso de ayer:  
«¿Por qué habrían vuelto? Se les había perdido el rastro desde hace tiempo, años. Se creía que estaban en Estados Unidos, en lo quizás fuera un escape. ¿Por qué volver?». Tomé el tren bala, a ningún lugar en especial; a donde llegara. «¿O quizás no se habían ido? Quizás siempre estuvieron aquí. De estarlo... no concordaría con el hecho de que los vieron en América...».  
Dudas tras dudas aparecían en mi mente, a la misma velocidad a la que pasaban las estaciones. Sin darme cuenta, la luminosidad del cielo comenzó a menguar. Transbordé a otra línea. «¿Seguirá Ran con Ellos?... ¿De qué me sirve pensar eso?... Como si ya no tuviera suficiente con el día a día sin ella...». Se me humedecieron los ojos.  
«"El mundo te necesita", dijo Haibara. Siempre lo dice. ¿Será realmente cierto? Mientras más lo pienso, menos lo creo...».  
Ya era de noche; decidí volver.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté— ¿Qué debería hacer?.  
Tendido sobre mi cama, tomé el periódico del día. En la portada aparecía el caso de Katayama.  
«Una droga para olvidar lo que harás después...»  
Me levanté y encendí mi computadora portátil. Revisé otros casos con el flunitrazepam involucrado. A pesar de no ser un efecto común, la duración de la amnesia que produce depende de la dosis, y no es un fármaco difícil de obtener. «Quizás la Organización trata de conseguir más personas en contra de sus voluntades. Es lo más probable; las debe estar usando para experimentos».  
Pensé en mi caso, con el Apotoxín, pero luego me distraje:  
«¿Cómo es posible que Takagi no haya revisado la taza del sospechoso? Es elemental. Ese detective...». Me levanté del escritorio y me recosté sobre mi cama.  
«Aunque sí, es cierto: con el tiempo ha conseguido ser un gran inspector. Estar presente en varios de los casos que resolví le dio una mejor vista para observar detalles importantes, pero ninguna de estas cosas hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera obtenido el puesto de inspector. Tuvo suerte. El superintendente Matsumoto, al jubilar, recomendó a Megure para reemplazarlo, este aceptó el puesto y la vacante que dejaba se la ofreció a Shiratori, y este al tomarla dejaba el puesto de inspector de la prefectura de Tokyo. Y así, como piezas de dominó, Takagi consiguió el puesto que tiene ahora...». Y seguí divagando:  
«Sí, ese hombre tiene mucha suerte; ni con toda mi capacidad de razonamiento logro comprender cómo consiguió casarse con Sato. Hasta donde yo sé, la detective evitó el tema lo mayor posible, pero el pobre Wataru no aguantó más; se armó de valor y le preguntó. La respuesta fue un sí muy emocionado, como pude ver en el video que grabó el detective Chiba. La boda fue grande; todos los demás policías lloraban como si ya no hubiera un mañana, pero de todas formas celebrando la "victoria" del detective. Se ve que se aman mucho. Y si hay algo digno de ver en esa pareja son las discusiones: Sato recriminándole algún olvido suyo mientras Takagi tranquilo y sumiso recibe el castigo, pero incluso si el inspector ofrece resistencia y las cosas terminan con él tirado en el piso, adolorido, acaban besándose y amándose como el primer día... ¿Y por qué estoy pensando en esto?». Me levanté, cerré la computadora y apagué la luz, pero los pensamientos no paraban de rondar en mi cabeza.  
«¿Y que debería hacer? No existe mucha información que pueda conseguir de la Organización, por consecuente no puedo conseguir información de Ran». Tomé una pequeña pausa inconsciente ante su recuerdo... doloroso. «Esto es un caso difícil, el caso más difícil. Tendré que esperar por una oportunidad, porque provocarla no me parece prudente».

—  
Todavía quedaba un día libre. Agradecí los fines de semana; estaba tan desconectado de la realidad que de tener que asistir a clases únicamente habría encontrado problemas. Volví a dar un paseo, cuando me topé con Ayumi.  
—¡Conan!  
Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que sólo me percaté de su presencia cuando se posicionó en frente de mí y choqué contra ella:  
—Ah, lo siento... —miré al frente—: ¡Ayumi!  
—Lamento haberte asustado —respondió ella con su clásica sonrisa.  
—No es nada... —dije quitándole importancia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Iba a la panadería —me señalo la dirección—, ¿me acompañas?  
—Por supuesto.  
Conversamos durante todo el viaje, sobre diversos temas. Llegamos a la panadería y el olor a pan fresco me abrió el apetito, algo que probablemente notó la joven detective.  
—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a almorzar? —ofreció.  
—¿Segura? ¿No te molesta?  
—Para nada, así me haces compañía a la hora de almuerzo. —Vi en sus ojos la ilusión que le daba la escena.  
—Si no es problema, por mi está bien.  
Salimos de la panadería y sentí como si nos observaran. Disimuladamente miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi nada; tuve esa sensación a lo largo de todo el camino.  
—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Ayumi ante mi conducta—. Te veo inquieto.  
—No, no es nada —respondí disimulando—, debe ser el hambre.  
Seguí preocupado, pero tratando de pensar que solamente era mi poca costumbre de sociabilizar los fines de semana.  
Y ya en su casa, Ayumi fue a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo que había dejado calentando en el horno. Disimuladamente miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, pero no veía nada de lo que preocuparse. «Es solo mi imaginación...». Tomé asiento y esperé a que aquella comida, de un olor que me hacia rugir el estómago, estuviera lista.  
Ya casi el almuerzo estaba terminado, cuando alguien toca la puerta; no logro evitar que Ayumi la abra.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Mitsuhiko? —exclamó Ayumi sorprendida, y algo atemorizada.  
Ante tal pregunta, el chico se puso rojo. Se aflojó la corbata y carraspeó:  
—P-pues... yo... yo...  
—La estabas vigilando, ¿no es verdad? —respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El carmesí de las mejillas de Mitsuhiko se esparció por el resto de su rostro con mi afirmación. Ayumi, observando el sonrojo del chico, pensó lo peor. Apretó los puños poniendo aún más nervioso al joven detective.  
—¡D-d-deja que me explique! —Se irguió y respiró profundo por unos minutos, tratando de recobrarse de la sorpresa. Adoptó una actitud seria—: He visto como alguien seguía a Ayumi.  
—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó la chica aterrada— Dime que es mentira...  
—No lo sé en realidad... —aclaró—. Cuando vi que esa persona te seguía, decidí mantenerme cerca de ti para, en el peor de los casos, poder protegerte de ese hombre, pero cuando entraste con Conan a tu casa, el tipo siguió caminando, así que supuse que era sólo una coincidencia. Me quede un rato esperando, en caso de que regresara, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que podría catalogar de extraño fue el hecho de que envió un mail justo después de pasar la casa de Ayumi.  
Me percaté de algo que debía haberme preocupado desde el principio:  
—¿Cómo iba vestido? —exclamé, visiblemente alterado.  
—Estaba vestido de negro, con una gorra y unas gafas oscuras; era hombre y llevaba un largo bolso al hombro.  
«¡Es...!»  
—Cuando envió el mensaje, ¿sonó como la canción "Nanatsu no ko"?  
Mitsuhiko se extrañó con mi pregunta:  
—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí, sonaba como esa melodía.  
—No es posible... —Me deje caer en un asiento. Las incógnitas llenaron mi mente, pero la respuesta fue fácil de encontrar. Si mis sospechas eran correctas, estábamos en problemas.  
Tomé unos binoculares, que reposaban sobre una de las estanterías de Ayumi. Busqué al miembro de la Organización, cambié de ventana varias veces, miré con atención, pero no pude encontrar nada. Suspiré de alivio.  
—Conan, nos estas asustando ¿Qué pasa? —Con el nerviosismo, olvidé que los dos adolescentes seguían allí. Agradecí mentalmente al de pecas por quitarme de mis pensamientos.  
—Nada... sólo me estaba asegurando de que, el que te seguía, no esté en los alrededores. —Cambié mi expresión por una sonrisa— ¿Qué les parecería si almorzamos los tres?  
—Si no es un problema... —respondió Mitsuhiko.  
—Ninguno —aseguró la chica—, pero entonces van a tener que esperar un poco más.  
—En ese caso, saldré a tomar aire —dije mientras abría la puerta.  
«Por la descripción de Mitsuhiko, es obvio que es un francotirador de la Organización Negra...». Observe una vez más los alrededores esperando encontrarle, pero me encontré con otra cosa: Un pedazo de papel con algo escrito en él. Lo tomé y lo leí, y al hacerlo, todas mis dudas se aclararon:  
_"Buenas tardes, señor Shinichi Kudo, o mejor conocido en la actualidad como detective Conan Edogawa._  
_Es interesante saber que aún sigues vivo, siendo que la droga que Sherry creó, el APTX 4869, debería haber sido mortal. Ahora existen buenas razones para llamar a esa científica una traidora._  
_Esto es exactamente lo que piensas: Una carta en la que te doy la oportunidad de seguir vivo, aunque mejor dicho, esto es un reto, como otro caso de difícil solución, de esos que tanto te divierten. Tienes un mes para venir a nuestros cuarteles a cooperar. Si no lo haces, cuando acabe el plazo, le ordenaré a Korn que te dispare, o quizás cambie de parecer y le haga disparar a alguno de tus discípulos, uno de esos jóvenes detectives..._  
_Cuando vengas, si no lograste descubrir el paradero de Korn, házmelo saber para premiarle._  
_Sólo tienes un mes. Úsalo a conciencia._  
_Atentamente, el Jefe"_.  
«Esto sí es un problema, y grande... La Organización sabe quién soy y planea... meterme en sus filas...».  
—¡Ya está listo, Conan!  
«¿Debería ir? ¿Habrá alguna manera de salir de allí con vida? Espera... Quizás... sólo me quieren usar de conejillo de indias... aprovechar que tomé el Apotoxín para conocer en profundidad sus efectos a largo plazo...»  
—¿Conan? —Sentí como algo se apoyaba en mi hombro. Me giré con una patada, que Mitsuhiko bloqueó—. ¡Hey! Tranquilo. ¿Estás bien?  
—Yo... —«Tengo que hablar con Haibara»—, perdí el apetito.  
—¿Por qué tardan tanto? El almuerzo está servido... —Ayumi me miró—. ¿Conan, estás bien?  
—No parece estarlo —le respondió Mitsuhiko.  
Traté de tranquilizarme y parecer lo más normal que pude:  
—Recordé que tengo algo más que hacer. Perdónenme. ¡Disfruten el almuerzo! —Les grite riendo, mientras corría a casa del profesor.

«Debe ser una broma... esto no puede ser real... Cuando menos esperanzas tengo, me llega de golpe una invitación. Si la acepto puedo descubrir muchas cosas, pero con el riesgo de no poder salir. Si no la acepto, pongo en peligro a todos los que me rodean...».  
Llegué ahogado y completamente mareado a la casa del profesor, que queda, como siempre, al lado de la mía. Abrí la reja y golpeé la puerta mientras recuperaba el aliento. Me abrió Haibara.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —No le di tiempo de terminar siquiera la oración. Entré y cerré la puerta. Miré a mi alrededor; el profesor no estaba.  
Puse la nota sobre la mesa del cuarto de estar. Haibara me miró extrañada. Tomó la nota e inmediatamente un leve temblor se apoderó de ella; la leyó y el temblor se intensificó. Su habilidad de sentir a la Organización le daba validez a la carta.  
—Esto no es real...  
—Tranquila... A ti no es a quien buscan.  
—No lo entiendes, ¿no es verdad? —Me miró y, a pesar de su usual fachada de tranquilidad y seriedad, pude observar su terror, aún mayor del otro lado de sus pupilas—. Si te tiene en sus filas, quién sabe qué te obligarán a hacer para probar tu lealtad. Si no haces lo que te pidan, te matarán y a todos los que te conozcan.  
—Lo sé... —Me giré para no poder verle y que ella no pudiera verme a mí. Yo también estaba aterrado. Yo, en esa Organización, no tenía manera de salir airoso.  
—Tengo un mes para pensarlo, Haibara. Tienes que ayudarme a idear un plan para mantenerles a salvo. No puedo permitir que ustedes mueran por mi culpa.  
Hubo un silencio en el que Haibara parecía meditar con respecto a algo:  
—No sé si te será de gran ayuda, pero podría serte útil. —Bajo a su laboratorio. Volvió con un cuaderno muy desgastado; las páginas estaban amarillas, pero más que por el tiempo, por la suciedad que le rodeaba mientras en él se escribía—. Cuídalo. Contiene una cantidad de información que es preferible que nadie más sepa... y además... —Se detuvo un momento, dudosa de si decir lo que quería decir o no, pero yo ya lo había deducido:  
—... tiene cosas personales... —susurré. Haibara asintió.  
El cuaderno parecía emanar un aura de desgracia y tristeza.  
—Han pasado 5 años desde que no sabemos nada de la Organización —prosiguió—, pero tampoco sabemos cuánto han averiguado ellos sobre nosotros. Yo no sería optimista al respecto.  
Aseguré el cuaderno firmemente en mi chaqueta y volví a mi hogar.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Como he tenido un buen día, les daré un regalo. Aquí ya empieza en contacto con el peligro. Y todavía quedan muchas cosas, más si considero que sólo he escrito algo así como un cuarto de la historia, y eso considerando de que tengo todavía muchos capítulos por publicar.  
Bueno, sean felices, a ver si con este capítulo engancho a más gente._

_Ayúdenme con el spam, si no es mucha la molestia.  
Gracias por leer, y dejen reviews, me alegran el día, (mejor dicho: semana, mes, año... ok, no tanto tiempo, pero bastante).  
_

_Espero que este homenaje a Gosho les esté agradando._

_Y como último detalle, creo que a partir de ahora la contestación a los reviews la pondré aquí, en el final del capítulo siguiente._

_Pero, en serio, dejen reviews y hagan spam, para que este pequeño orgullo mio no se quede sólo en eso._

_Y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
Se despide, la loba de las sombras.  
_

**_S. D. G._**


	5. Capítulo 4

Me acomodé en mi escritorio; por razones que no logro comprender, sólo encendí la lámpara de mesa. Abrí el cuaderno con temor. Estaba escrito a mano:

Transacciones ilegales. Para ser una organización que arruinó mi vida, su enfoque se encontraba en las transacciones ilegales. Drogas, información, armamento y transporte ilegal de estos materiales son algunos de los servicios que otorga la Organización, su aporte en el mercado negro.  
Pero no todas las transacciones terminaban según lo planeado. Algunos de los clientes no les agradaba la idea de tener que recurrir a una mafia y preferían ir con algo de seguridad: Guardaespaldas, algunos policías; instrumentos que no encajan con estos negocios. A estos clientes se les mataba sin piedad; eso mientras el vendedor no fuera un sádico, algo que, para desgracia de esta víctima, era un elemento fundamental para ser miembro de la Organización Negra.  
A los cuarteles llegaban miles de clientes que les habían traicionado; a todos ellos se les encarcelaba temporalmente hasta el momento de su tortura.  
Existe una sala especialmente diseñada con esos fines. Su objetivo es observar los efectos de nuevos mecanismos para torturar, en la búsqueda de aquél que fuera extremadamente doloroso para la víctima y, que al mismo tiempo, se le pudiera observar, para el placer de los sádicos.  
Muchas veces a Haibara le fueron enviadas órdenes de creación y entrega de químicos para las torturas. Otras veces le llegaban órdenes de ceder el prototipo del químico que estaba desarrollando, para ser probado en alguno de los prisioneros. Pocas veces le exigían que, en su calidad de científica, participara de una de las torturas para que anotara observaciones.  
Tener que participar con la creación de métodos de torturas, y el mismo hecho de tener que presenciar algunas, fueron lo que le llevó a decidir suicidarse con el mismo veneno que estaba desarrollando.  
En muchas partes del cuadernillo se podía observar una letra temblorosa, en otros una letra apurada; algunos lugares estaban arrugados por humedad. A lo largo de toda la escritura, con la misma escritura, parte de desolación de ser un científico en una mafia de sádicos y codiciosos, era fácilmente transmitida.

Cerré el cuadernillo. El estremecimiento que me acompaño a lo largo de la lectura aumentó su intensidad al terminarla. Si bien, es cierto, no lo logré leer detalladamente, ni tampoco terminé con la lectura, las pocas cosas que leí de esta forma me aterrorizaron de una manera indescriptible, y son sólo unas simples palabras que difícilmente puede describir la verdadera atmósfera que vivía Haibara.  
Muchos análisis de este texto me quedaban por hacer. La poca información que recopilé mientras leía solamente era útil para entender a la entidad que me rejuveneció.  
El cuaderno únicamente aumentó el terror que ya poseía; la utilidad fue a favor de la Organización.  
Lancé el cuaderno, sin importar hacia dónde, pero sonido de éste desplomándose sobre el piso no se hizo presente  
—¿No te dijo la científica que debías cuidarlo?  
Ignorando el hecho de ser una voz conocida, me volteé poniéndome a la defensiva. Delante de la ventana abierta, la cual ondeaba sus cortinas en el exterior; un hombre vestía de blanco, con las excepciones de su camisa azul que contrastaba con una corbata roja. Su capa ondeaba ligeramente ante el leve viento que lograba ingresar en la habitación. Una de sus manos, que eran resguardadas por sus blanquecinos guantes, sostenía el ala del sombrero de copa que ocultaba sus ojos, pero que no era capaz de ocultar parte del monóculo característico del poseedor. En su otra mano, sostenía el cuaderno que yo había lanzado.  
—Eres tú... —suspiré de alivio, y al mismo tiempo de fastidio.  
—¡El famoso ladrón fantasma...!  
—Kaito Kid —le interrumpí; el del monóculo se molestó.  
—Me arruinas la entrada —bufó.  
—Y tú perturbas mi paz.  
—Sí, se nota que tienes mucha paz... —se burló.  
«Que alguien me recuerde por qué somos amigos...»  
—Así que un mes, eh —Dejando el cuadernillo en alguna mesa, y atravezando la habitación, Kid bajó a la sala de estar; le seguí y me topé con un Kaito Kuroba vestido informalmente con una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones negros.  
—¿Cuánto que me espías?  
—Siglos... —Miró hacia el techo— Tengo sed. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —me sonrió.  
—Como que la casa es mía... —«¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo?»  
—Admite que igual te gusta que te visite. Me serviré un sake —dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la botella de sake posada en un mueble de la cocina.  
—Paso. Y no, no me gusta que me visites. —Tomé el cuaderno de Haibara, que Kuroba había dejado sobre el escritorio, y lo guardé en uno de los cajones del mismo.  
—¿Y hay algo interesante en ese cuaderno? —Kaito me ofreció un vaso de sake; volví a negar.  
—Si no fuera real, sería un excelente cuento de terror.  
Su semblante se ensombreció. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y se relajó un poco.  
—¿Y por qué no planeas algo desde adentro de esa Organización?  
Lo pensé unos segundos y al final sólo dije una de las muchas razones:  
—No puedo matar a nadie...  
—La moral, eh... —Parecía haber entendido el contexto de la razón—. Que yo sepa, Haibara no ha matado a nadie. —Terminó su sake y guardó la botella; abrió el refrigerador y sacó una caja de jugo de naranja. Me ofreció; accedí—. Por casualidad, ¿no tendrá la científica el veneno...?  
—¿Cuántas veces más te voy a tener que decir que no? Y aunque la tuviera jamás me la daría.  
—Es que me tiene aburrido tener 27 años. —Al decir su edad, miré su rostro. Los diez años no le pesaban; el único cambio visible era una mayor acentuación de su estructura ósea—. Todo es inmoral, aburrido y repetitivo...  
—Por favor, eres un mago...  
—Igual es aburrido... Quiero darle un aire de juventud a mi vida...  
—Tienes 27...  
—Capitán obvio al rescate... —replicó, fastidiado.  
«Una vez más: ¿Por qué somos amigos?».  
—Si no te molesta, me pienso quedar a dormir. —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.  
—Si me molesta —le indiqué.  
—Que mal por ti. —Las subió y me dejó en paz.

—  
Kaito Kuroba, conocido en todo el mundo por su álter ego: Kaito Kid. He logrado frustrar varios de sus robos, pero al mismo tiempo, él ha logrado evadirme y conseguir su objetivo, varias veces. Un rival: eso es lo que es; pero de todas formas, es uno de mis grandes aliados.  
A lo largo del tiempo y sus hurtos, la relación entre los dos pasó más allá de ser solamente una rivalidad. Me di cuenta del extraño interés que Kuroba tenía por mi vida. Me seguía de cerca y con el tiempo me acostumbré a sus repentinas apariciones. En una de estas, que ocurrió en la mansión Kudo, me reveló sus motivos para robar joyas:  
La gema Pandora.  
Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el cometa Volley se aproxime a la Tierra y alguien ofrezca la gema a la luna llena, esta derramará lágrimas, y quien las beba obtendrá la inmortalidad. Una organización busca esa gema. Toichi Kuroba, el Kaito Kid original y padre de Kaito Kuroba, fue asesinado por entrometerse en su camino. Su hijo busca encontrar la joya para destruirla y acabar con esa organización; para vengar a su padre.

Existe un aspecto particular que vale la pena mencionar, y es el hecho de que Kuroba es idéntico a mí, físicamente, algo que ciertamente me intriga...

—  
—Este no es un buen lugar para dormir, ¿sabes? —Kid, vestido como tal, trataba de despertarme. Me había quedado dormido en el sillón de tanto pensar con las luces apagadas.  
—Cierto... —bostecé. Me despedí de Kuroba y me dirigí a dormir en mi habitación.

**. . . .**  
Decidí no asistir a clases a no ser que no pudiera evitarlo, como en el caso de tener que rendir algún examen. Mi tiempo lo gasté analizando todos los posibles escenarios. Aún no podía pensar en un plan para mantenerme con vida después del plazo. Y aún con todos los análisis, prever lo que ocurriría era imposible: Ellos son impredecibles.

Entré en una biblioteca. Decidí investigar más a fondo sobre casos en los que el químico Flunitrazepam estuviera, de alguna forma, relacionado. Si bien yo ya tenía sospechas de que esos casos estaban vinculados con la Organización, quería pruebas.  
—Vengo a pedir un libro. —Un hombre rubio y ligeramente moreno se acercó al mesón de la bibliotecaria.  
—¿Cuál sería? —le preguntó ella amablemente. El hombre le indicó que se le acercara y le susurró la respuesta en el oído; por lo visto no quería que los demás supiesen de qué libro se trataba. La bibliotecaria se extraño—. Acompáñeme —le indicó.  
En los diarios de Estados Unidos se relataban los primeros casos de asesinos amnésicos... Flunitrazepam... Eso significaría que la Organización estuvo todo este tiempo en América...  
—Oye, nena, dame un buen libro triple X —La voz del hombre era ronca, como la de un fumador empedernido—, y creo que ya se a quien imaginaré... —Era de tez parda y pelo oscuro. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camisa blanca que le hacía ver muy agresivo. La bibliotecaria solo le indico el pasillo en el que se encontraba lo que buscaba.  
«Como puede ser de desagradable la gente cuando se lo propone»  
A parte del Flunitrazepam, no parecía haber ningún otro crimen que, a mi juicio, pudiera ser obra de la Organización.  
—Buenas tardes —saludó un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos morados. Por lo visto padecía de albinismo oculocutáneo—. ¿Cuál es el pasillo de libros médicos? —La bibliotecaria se lo indicó.  
Ese tipo me daba escalofríos.  
En ningún diario había información que me sirviera. Decidí tomar un libro sobre armas y relajarme un poco.  
Topé con el fumador, que aparte de aparentarlo lo hacía oler...  
—¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Apártate de mi camino. —Me golpeó en el rostro y yo caí al piso. Me sentí tentado a responder, pero preferí contenerme. Me quedé tendido en el suelo hasta que desapareció de mi campo de visión. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Le seguí.  
El fumador salió de la biblioteca y entró en un callejón. El hombre de pelo rubio ya se encontraba allí.  
—Te estaba esperando, Daiki Kuno —dijo el rubio.  
—Yo también, hermano Kotaro...  
—No soy tu hermano...  
—Qué importa —exclamó el moreno—, lo que importa es esto, ¿no? Quién se queda con la chica —se burló—, tú sabes que Himeko me prefiere a mí.  
—No tienes derecho a llamarla por su nombre.  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Y tú crees que me importa lo que tú pienses? —Agarró al rubio del cuello de la camisa—. Tú eres solo un ser insignificante. —Y le tiró adentrándolo en el callejón.  
Kotaro se levantó y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Se abalanzó contra Kuno, pero este le esquivó, lo agarró de las muñecas y lo estrelló de espaldas contra el piso.  
—¿Tanto te importa una chica? —Kuno le quitó el cuchillo; se colocó encima de él y con el arma sobre su cuello.  
Revisé a mí alrededor, pero no había nada que pudiera patear. No podía hacer nada.  
—Adiós —se dijeron al mismo tiempo, se oyó un disparo y el sonido del cuchillo cayendo sobre el suelo. Kuno gritó de dolor. Y yo era incapaz de hacer algo sin ponerme en peligro.  
—¿Cómo te atreves? —Kuno se palpó el abdomen, que emanaba un carmesí que comenzaba a teñir su camiseta, pero no alcanzó a seguir pensando en la herida porque Kotaro volvió a disparar, al hombro derecho, al izquierdo, una pierna, la otra. Le disparó en lugares no vitales a excepción de la última bala, que le perforó el pulmón. Tomó el cuchillo y le cortó la garganta. La sangre empapó su ropa y le salpicó en cara, dándole un tenebroso aspecto.  
«Demonios... no pude hacer nada...»  
Kotaro salió del callejón, con una expresión fría y el cuchillo aún en su mano. Calculé y traté de agarrar su muñeca y desarmarle, pero sólo logré apartar el cuchillo de mi cuerpo. Forcejeaba con el asesino intensamente cuando de repente dejó de ejercer resistencia y su expresión cambió a una asustada.  
—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —exclamó. Se miró su ensangrentada vestimenta. —¿Por qué tengo sangre? —Se volteó y vio a Kuno en el piso, inmóvil y empapado en sangre—. No... Yo... —miró el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano; lo soltó como si estuviera ardiendo. Me miró y en sus ojos observé el infinito terror que sentía—. ¿Qué hice?  
«¡Los efectos del Flunitrazepam! ¡Eso significa que la Organización está cerca!»  
Debido a mi trabajo, llevaba unas esposas conmigo; uno de sus extremos lo enganché a la muñeca del asesino y el otro extremo, en un poste de luz.  
—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Kotaro que a cada segundo estaba más aterrorizado.  
—Cuando llegue la policía, confiesa todo. —Y me fui corriendo en busca de la Organización.  
Vi al albino caminar tranquilamente en la dirección contraria al lugar del crimen. Mientras le seguía, de la manera más discreta que me era posible, pensé en cómo colocarle un localizador, pero, antes de que pudiera notarlo, el albino se volteó y me entregó un papel.  
—Dámelo —dijo, exigiendo mi localizador. Pasmado, se lo di y él siguió caminando; dobló en una esquina y desapareció de mi vista.  
La gente empezó a amontonarse en la escena del crimen; era momento de irme.

—  
_"Conociste a White, un hombre ruso, albino y un gran miembro para esta organización; pero centrémonos. Como esperé que lo hicieras, le has dado un localizador a mi hombre; él te estará esperando para darte la ubicación del cuartel general. No soy tan estúpido como para dejar un localizador en un lugar tan importante, querido Shinichi. Todavía tienes mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer, pero si yo fuera tú, no me haría esperar..."_  
«Parece que soy incapaz de controlar la situación...».

* * *

_Notas de autor:_

_Y aquí... otro episodio. Creo que explica más cosas, cuenta más cosas... Presenta más cosas, eso es seguro.  
Para las fanáticas (o fanáticos) de Kaito, he aquí mi percepción acerca del ladrón fantasma, y aparte de eso también mi percepción acerca de una relación entre el detective y el mago.  
_

_Estos días me he involucrado en el mercado, vendiendo unos juegos, y parece que hacer eso me dio más inspiración: Hay tres capítulos nuevos, que obviamente tengo que revisar y editar, pulir, como si de un diamante en bruto se tratara._

_Por favor, **dejen reviews**.  
Hoy en la mañana cuando revisé mi correo había uno, y me dio un impulso increible, que me hizo escribir un capítulo nuevo.  
_

_Y hablando de ese, aquí va mi contestación:  
_**Saori Kudo:_ Pues que bueno que te esté dando expectativas, y eso que todavía queda mucho por contar. Ya veremos que tan buena puede llegar a ser esta historia mía, este homenaje a Gosho. ¡Mantente pendiente!_**

_Ayúdenme con el spam, dejen reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G.  
_**


	6. Capítulo 5

Recorrí los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión Kudo; necesitaba relajarme, quitarme un poco la tensión que me oprimía. Con cada lugar, los recuerdos afloraban en mi mente, la mayoría relacionados con ella: desde nuestra inocente infancia a peleas ridículas. Y pensar las veces que se dio el tiempo de limpiar esta enorme casa. Terminé en la biblioteca y recordé una alucinación que tuve hace 10 años, en la que soñé que Conan ya tenía 17. Jamás creí que eso realmente podría ocurrir, pero aquí estoy, y esta versión es peor que la de la alucinación.  
_Esta situación era muy extraña. No podía recordar nada de los últimos 10 años. El antídoto definitivo jamás pudo ser creado y, lo peor de todo, el maestro Araide le había pedido matrimonio a Ran. Sonoko me dijo que estaba en un lugar especial para ella y para Shinichi. Le busqué todo el día. Al final, se me ocurrió revisar mi mansión. Ingresé en la biblioteca. Le vi; estaba de espaldas a mí. Quise prender las luces.  
—No las enciendas, por favor. No quiero que veas mis lágrimas, Conan. —Pasó el dorso de su mano izquierda por sus ojos, y se volteó con una sonrisa. Su rostro, de 27 años, era hermoso, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos me deprimieron—. Este lugar está lleno de recuerdos de Shinichi, por eso siempre estoy esperándole aquí.  
—¿Vas... a casarte? —pregunté dolido y desviando la mirada— ¿... con el maestro Araide? —Me acerqué a Ran— ¡No lo hagas, Ran! ¡No te cases!  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin mirarme.  
—Porque eso me haría sentir muy triste... —Me resistí, pero finalmente me quite las gafas con brusquedad—. ¡Yo soy Shinichi Kudo! Así que, por favor ¡no te cases!  
Ran se sorprendió; yo aguanté las lágrimas. Ran se acercó a mí:  
—Desde que vas al instituto realmente te pareces a él.  
—Eso es porque yo soy él —dije desesperado.  
—Gracias, por intentar secar mis lágrimas, pero —Ran tomó las gafas que yo aún sostenia en mi mano izquierda— ahora estoy segura de eso, —las levantó y las colocó en mi rostro, para desconcierto mío—, ahora que ya he esperado 10 años; también podría esperar 10 años más. Esta mañana rechacé la propuesta de matrimonio del maestro Araide —Esas palabras me hicieron enormemente feliz.  
_Era una alucinación, pero, de cierta forma, me preparó para el futuro, este futuro que jamás esperé.  
—¿10 años y aún recuerdas eso?  
—Tú...  
—Sí, yo, el increíble...  
—Eres Kaito Kuroba. —Le interrumpí con una voz que reflejaba mi depresión.  
—¡¿Cuántas veces más me vas a arruinar la entrada...?!  
Esta vez iba vestido informalmente, con una combinación sencilla de pantalones color crema y una chaqueta deportiva marrón. Suspiró:  
—Bueno, a lo que vine. Encontré algo que te podría interesar.  
Hubo una pequeña explosión de humo, y apareció un CD delante de mí, en el suelo.  
—¿Qué es...? —Miré hacia todas partes— ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! ¡No estoy de humor para que me molestes!  
—Es que es tan divertido jugar al gato y al ratón contigo —se escuchó la voz de Kuroba saliendo de las paredes.  
Gruñí. Decidí ignorarlo; tomé el CD y, en secreto, preparé mi reloj adormecedor.  
—Adivina buen adivinador: ¿Dónde se metió el mago sin color? —Escuche un sonido e inmediatamente un naipe rozó mi mejilla. Disparé un dardo en la misma dirección.  
—Lo siento, detective; allí yo no estaba. —Disparó otro naipe que llegó a mi mano derecha. El impacto fue doloroso, pero no demasiado.  
—¡Que no tengo humor para esto! —Saqué del escritorio mi propia pistola de naipes. Escuché con atención.  
—¿Crees que oyéndome podrás saber dónde estoy?  
—Sí. —Me giré y disparé. Le di en la mano derecha.  
—¡Auch! Ok, ganaste esta vez. —dijo, alejándose de las sombras y acercándose a mí.  
Por diversión le disparé una segunda vez a la cara, pero él detuvo la carta entre sus dedos índice y mayor de la mano izquierda.  
—Sólo te permito un disparo, y lo sabes. —Me lanzó la carta de regreso, pero no la recogí.  
Recolecté la pistola y los naipes que estaban desperdigados en el piso, y los guardé en el escritorio. Debían que quedarse allí, ya que a Kuroba siempre se le ocurre fastidiarme en la biblioteca, mientras pienso o leo.  
—Me sigue molestando tener 27... —suspiró el mago— ¿En serio tu amiga no me puede dar uno de esos venenos...?  
—Que no —le interrumpí, molesto.  
—Pero haz el intento...  
—Me va a decir que no.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes si no le has preguntado?  
—¿Y qué ganas teniendo mi edad? Además, no quiero que me confundan… contigo…  
«¿Por qué no? Claro, la Organización... Si lo confunden lo van a meter en sus filas. ¿Pero... eso en que me afecta?... ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?!»  
—Sí podría preguntarle —dije después de reflexionar.  
—Que sea ahora.  
—¿Ahora? Para qu... —Kuroba me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta la salida— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!  
—Ahora o nunca, que te conozco. —Este tipo es increíblemente fuerte, forcejeé lo que pude, pero nada...

—  
—No.  
—Pero Haibara, ¿Qué daño voy a hacer tomándomelo? —Kuroba estaba arrodillado—. Si mi padre está muerto, mi novia me rechazó hace siglos y mi madre me apoya en lo que sea, y tú sabes que como Kaito Kid mi cara no tiene cambio...  
—No, no y no —recalcó la científica cada negación.  
—Pero...  
—Déjalo, Kuroba. —Apoye mi mano en su hombro—. Ni siquiera si yo te usara como sustituto para escapar de la Organización te dejaría tomarte el Apotoxín.  
Los dos me miraron: Haibara iluminada, y Kuroba incrédulo y ofendido.  
—Eso es... —comenzó Haibara.  
—¡Una locura! —exclamó Kuroba.  
—... una buena idea.  
—¿Qué? —exclamamos con Kuroba al unísono.  
Haibara bajó al laboratorio. Volvió con la pastilla.  
—Tómatelo bajo tu propio riesgo y en otra parte. —Kuroba extendió su palma abierta y Haibara reposó en ella el veneno.  
«Lástima que esa colección de APTX 4869 ya no sirva para desarrollar el antídoto...».  
La emoción que emanaba Kuroba se desvaneció en el segundo en que vio mi siniestra sonrisa.  
—Aah... Quizás deba pensarlo... —dudó.  
—Pero si te hace tan feliz la ilusión de ser joven. —Lo empuje por la espalda hasta la salida.  
—Pero...  
—No te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien. —Cerré la puerta.  
—¡Pero si hablamos de Ellos! —escuche a Haibara burlarse.

**. . . .**

La luz a través de la ventana me despertó. Miré un espejo... Espera... eso no es un espejo...  
—¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!  
Kuroba estaba acostado en ella. Yo me levante raudamente.  
—Es que tenia frio... —sonrió nerviosamente el joven mago. Suspiré.  
—No lo vuelvas a hacer... —Cogí ropa limpia y el uniforme del instituto, e hice el ademán de abrir la puerta—. Si ya me perturba el que seas idéntico a mí en apariencia, y además eres lo primero que veo en la mañana... —cerré con un portazo y fui a ducharme.  
«Ese Kuroba me va a volver loco. Menos mal que accedió».

**. . . .**

—¡¿Que yo haga qué?!  
Luego de arrastrarlo a mi casa y sentarlo en un asiento, procedí a explicarle lo que tendría que hacer si accedía a tomarse el APTX 4869 para ser rejuvencido.  
—Lo que te dije.  
—Shinichi...  
—No me llames por mi nombre...  
—... se van a dar cuenta. Estamos hablando de ellos...  
—Necesito ganar tiempo para poder planear una buena estrategia...  
—Sé que no quieres que ninguno de nosotros salga herido, pero es que usarme como distracción podría ser aún más peligroso...  
—Kuroba, tú has conseguido escapar de miles de trampas de la policía, incluyendo los del viejo Suzuki, que está obsesionado con capturarte.  
—Me ha metido en varios líos...  
—También has logrado esquivar las balas de la Organización Pandora.  
—Recuérdame quién le puso ese apodo.  
—Tú.  
—Cierto... Si, es verdad, logro escapar de todas las situaciones, ¡pero estamos hablando de la Organización Negra!  
—¡Por lo mismo tienes que hacerlo tú!  
—¡Me rehúso! —Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su pistola de naipes.  
—¡Que tienes que hacerlo tú, entiéndelo! —me armé con mi propia pistola de naipes «ni yo recuerdo cuando coloqué una en la sala de estar» y empezamos a dispararnos.  
Un disparo pasó rozando mi brazo, pero lancé otro que le pasó rozando la cara. El disparo no era con la máxima potencia pero si nos alcanzaba uno podríamos quedar con un bonito rasguño.  
Los naipes iban y venían. El piso se adornaba con las cartas repartidas aleatoriamente sobre el piso; el sonido de los disparos comenzaba a parecer rítmico. En un segundo, por razones desconocidas, la potencia de los disparos aumentó, aumentando también la velocidad de los papeles plásticos; conscientes de este hecho, éramos mucho más cuidadosos y precisos, esquivando de mejor manera los disparos, siendo que era más difícil esquivarlos.  
Y los disparos siguieron hasta que sentí como un objeto contundente me golpeó en la nuca. Escuche mi estruendosa caída y otra más.  
—¿Qui-quién...? —Caí inconsciente.

Sentí como una fría agua me despertaba. Alarmado, me coloqué a la defensiva:  
—¡¿Quién?!  
—¿Tú, en serio?  
—¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! —Exclamó Haibara— Mira que desperdiciar el tiempo disparándose. —Me miró con una expresión que me hizo retroceder—: ¿Le explicaste? —Asentí amedrentado.  
«¿Desde cuándo Haibara sabe que tengo planes? ¿Y desde cuándo confia en ellos sin conocerlos? ¿... Y por qué tuvo que golpearnos...?»  
Miró a Kuroba:  
—¿Entendiste? —Él asintió, también atemorizado—. ¿Lo harás?  
—Me nieg-... —Una sed de sangre se sentía con intensidad en Haibara— ¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡No me mates!

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_OVA 9: El extraño 10 años después. O creo que así se llama. Una trama muy... nada... según mi opinión, prefiero esta versión, más fatalista, depresiva y pesimista, ¿ustedes no?_

_¡Alejen esas armas de mi persona! ... Te-tengo un... un... ¡Un vaso y no dudaré en usarlo!_

_Sí... se me pegó la paranoia de Shinichi... y sí, me da problemas.._

_Pero a lo que realmente importa, esta historia.  
Me pregunto si mi percepción acerca de Haibara será correcta... o será muy exagerada... Aunque creo que mi percepción de Kaito no está tan errada... Y me puedo excusar en la depresión de Shinichi en caso de que su actitud no sea la habitual.  
¿Tiene la menor idea de lo que me estresa tratar de que las personalidades de los personajes en mi historia sean acordes a como Gosho las ha presentado? Ya quisiera yo tener la mente de Gosho...  
Pero, y bueno, lo que importa que es la trama... y se pondrá mejor, mucho mejor... *Ríe por lo bajo, siniestramente*  
_

_Y la contestación de los reviews... o sea, EL review...  
Oigan, ya, po', **DEJEN REVIEWS**, me animan a escribir... si no hay entonces prefiero no perder mi_ tiempo...

**Saori Kudo:**** Me alegra que sigas por aquí. Oh, pues, menos mal que las separaciones se entienden, siempre me quedó la duda, me alegro de saber que ese detalle no salió mal *rie*. Para darte un mensajito, White es una persona clave para explicar una de mis teorias acerca de una relación que tiene la organización con ciertas personas... Así que, sí, es un personaje importante, para este autor, al menos.** **Y no sabes lo acertada que estás con lo de "buen aliado"; este mago cumple un papel fundamental.** **Y no te sorprendas tanto... esto sólo empieza *risa malévola***

_Y, como siempre les pido, ayúdenme con el spam, comenten y compartan.  
Que todos lean este homenaje a Gosho, que todos opinen acerca de este fic._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


	7. Capítulo 6

—No se te ocurra volver a dormir conmigo.  
—Pero es que...  
—Nunca —le interrumpí golpeando la mesa.  
Ese rostro, no quería ni mirarlo, era demasiado extraño mirarle.  
—Primos, eh... —comentó Kuroba.  
—Sí, primos —afirmé.  
—Debí haberlo supuesto, aunque no entiendo por qué lo habrán ocultado.  
—Deben de tener sus razones.  
Me acomodé en el sillón y sentí un bulto circular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Le saqué dando a relucir el brillo del CD. Se lo mostré a Kuroba:  
—¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
—Del escritorio de la biblioteca, si no me equivoco del mismo lugar de donde sacaste las gafas de tu padre.  
—Entonces...  
—Quizás tenga un mensaje suyo.  
Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.  
—Ya es demasiado tarde para querer escuchar ese CD solo, Shinichi.  
—No me llames por mi nombre...  
—Además —se levantó bruscamente— ya me metiste en el asusto de la Organización —extendió su mano— así que tengo el derecho a exigirte cosas.  
—En otras palabras, extorsionarme... —murmuré.

Colocamos el CD en el reproductor. Por lo visto sí tenía una pista de audio:  
—_Al fin encontraste el CD_ —era la voz de mi padre—_, aunque, si mis deducciones son correctas, quién encontró el CD fue Kuroba. Hay ciertas cosas que debo confesarte, Shinichi, y a ti también, Kuroba_ —El mago se sorprendió—_. Para empezar, soy miembro del FBI. Me uní a la investigación que busca saber más sobre la Organización Negra, que es como fue apodada la organización que te encogió. De esta investigación, surgió otra, que trata con los casos en los que está relacionada la droga Flunitrazepam, en la cual también estoy cooperando. Debo advertirte que si estos casos llegan a Japón, la Organización te estará buscando._ —«Creo que ya es tarde para advertirme...»—_. Dudo que hayamos reunido información que tú no conozcas, así que solo puedo decirte que enviamos un agente a vigilarte._  
"_Y ahora, Kuroba, es turno. Tu padre, Toichi Kuroba, fingió su muerte en aquel espectáculo de magia. Creyéndolo muerto, se dedicó a buscar a la organización que quiere la gema Pandora. En un último intento, se enfrentó de cara a la organización y fue asesinado por esta._" —Escuché la sorpresa de Kuroba, como su garganta se le contrajo y como sus rodillas tocaron el piso. Estaba absolutamente perplejo  
—_Una última cosa_ —siguió el CD—_, si te has metido en problemas quizás ya sea hora de que trates de contactarte con el agente que enviamos, te será muy útil._  
Hasta allí llegaba el audio. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo ni hizo algo, nos quedamos donde estábamos. Kuroba apretaba los puños y caían sus lágrimas en la alfombra, eran de ira. Nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo hasta que del reproductor se volvió a escuchar la voz de mi padre:  
—_Hemos logrado encontrar más información. Ran sigue viva, pero es miembro de la organización._  
Ese si era el fin del audio.  
Mi sangre se heló; mis pensamientos se nublaron. Un torbellino de emociones se agolparon en mi garganta dificultándome el respirar y dándome grandes deseos de gritar y deshacerme en lágrimas.  
No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que siempre negué, ahora era innegable. Me quedé atónito. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo...  
Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Kuroba se encontraba delante de mí, sonriendo:  
—Pero si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué te sorprendes?  
—Es que...  
—No te culpes por eso. En vez de quedarte quieto, deberías estar con más fuerzas buscando a Ran. ¡Está viva! ¿Qué mejor noticia que esa?  
«Kaito...»:  
—Gracias.  
Kuroba me volteó y me empujó camino a mi habitación:  
—Ahora, a dormir, que mañana será el día decisivo.  
—Espera —Nos detuvimos—, antes debemos contactar con el agente del FBI.  
—Ok —me siguió empujando—, pero eso lo vemos mañana, que ahora tengo sueño.  
—¡Oye! ¡Despacio, que me voy a ca...! —Y di de lleno contra la escalera—... er...

**. . . .**

—Auch...  
Ya era de mañana y el sol iluminaba toda la habitación a pesar de las cortinas, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de abrir los ojos.  
—Que te dije que no durmieras conmigo.  
—Que me da frio dormir solo en esta casa tan grande.  
—Duele... —murmuramos los dos.  
—¿Por qué tenias que golpearme en mi bello rostro? —reclamó Kuroba.  
—¿Por qué tenias que estrellar mi cara contra la escalera? —repliqué.  
Seguimos recostados en la cama, tapándonos la cara con la manos a manera de no ver ni la luz ni al idiota de al lado.  
—¿Y quién va a buscar hielo? —dijo Kuroba con un quejido.  
—No hay —respondí cortante.  
—Estupendo.  
Bruscamente Kuroba se levantó, botándome de la cama.  
—¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamé. Kuroba salió de la habitación con un portazo.  
Me volví a acostar en la cama.  
«"Si te has metido en problemas quizás ya sea hora de que trates de contactarte con el agente que enviamos" dijo mi padre. Creo que sé quién es el agente, ya que debe ser alguien que yo conozca y en quien confié para que no haya podido sentirle observándome, pero, ¿dónde estará?».  
—Si piensas en el agente, está tomando desayuno... —Kuroba me lanzó agua— ¡Levántate, holgazán! Hay cosas que hacer.  
—Ya van tres, Kuroba, tres... —Me levanté y le miré fijamente, con odio.  
—De ahí te desquitas, ahora, levanta tu trasero y muévete —y se volvió a ir con un portazo.  
«Que alguien me recuerde, una vez más, por qué somos amigos».

—  
Busqué en toda la mansión los objetos que alguna vez fueron de aquel agente, si es que aún no lo eran. Los dejé en la entrada, delante de la puerta, y me dirigí a comprar algunos comestibles que comenzaban a escasear en mi nevera.  
Pero, una vez que terminé con las compras, un mal presentimiento me invadió; un escalofrío. No quería pensar que yo también era capaz de sentirles, pero, para bien o para mal, ya era así. White se encontraba en la vereda de enfrente y sonreía siniestramente; ya había actuado. Olvidé las bolsas de supermercado y busqué, lo más rápido que me fue posible, el lugar donde se perpetraría el asesinato.  
El tiempo iba en mi contra. Debía encontrarles ahora si no quería toparme con hombres muertos. Debía apurarme, debía apurarme...  
Entonces escuché el sonido de una cuerda cortándose. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras yo veía como el cable roto de una grúa había soltado una pesada viga.  
—¡CUIDADO! —pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
Las toneladas de metal se desplomaron sobre un hombre, destrozando el suelo y despedazando a la víctima; la sangre se esparció por el pavimento y las paredes, y le salpicó a algunas personas. Varios vomitaron, otros se desmayaron. La escena se grabó en mi memoria y me dio pesadillas durante un tiempo.  
Llamé a la policía y a una ambulancia, y en seguida traté de buscar al asesino que, debido a la droga, no debería haber tomado precauciones, y que aún debía de encontrarse en el lugar, con las pruebas de su culpabilidad.  
Creí observar algo en un techo. Active la mira telescópica de mis gafas, acerqué la imagen y logré observar a un hombre. Acerqué aún más la imagen y observé que llevaba un control remoto en su mano derecha.  
El Inspector Takagi llegó al lugar, les dijo algo a sus subordinados y se acercó a mí.  
—¿Diste las órdenes de evacuar el lugar? —le pregunté.  
—Sí —me respondió.  
—Pues da las órdenes de rodear este edificio —se lo indiqué—, el asesino está en la azotea.  
El inspector hizo una rápida reverencia y se alejó casi corriendo a dar las órdenes.  
Corrí en la otra dirección tratando de buscar a White, pero fue inútil; ya había desaparecido.  
Decido regresar a casa y me encuentro con la reja abierta, lo mismo con la puerta de la entrada: había alguien.  
Ya paranoico por la presencia del miembro de la organización, entro a la defensiva, preparándome para atacar. Cierro la reja y la puerta de entrada y un hombre lentamente aparece desde el fondo del pasillo. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus rubios cabellos brillaban y ocultaban sus ojos.  
Su presencia no se me hacia peligrosa, pero no quise arriesgarme, sin embargo cuando él levantó las bolsas de supermercado no pude evitar relajarme.  
—Te las traje, Kudo.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunté sabiendo quién era.  
—Kowatoru Masu —Su pelo se apartó levemente dejándome ver el brillo verde oliva de sus ojos.  
—¿Te molestaría ayudarme con las bolsas?  
—Ya que he hecho la mitad del trabajo, ¿por qué no terminarlo?  
Sonreí ante su respuesta.

Ya terminado el almacenamiento de los alimentos, nos acomodamos en la sala de estar. Le serví un bourbon, su licor favorito.  
—¿Y qué fue lo que te trajo? —le pregunté.  
—Te he estado vigilando, como bien lo sabes, y por lo que vi necesitabas de mi ayuda —sus ojos verdes se hicieron totalmente visibles cuando apartó su flequillo. A primera vista, intimidantes, pero en una segunda mirada, yo era capaz de ver al verdadero ser poseedor de aquellos cristales.  
—Pues tienes razón: Te necesito y creo que sabes causa.  
—La carta del jefe de la Organización Negra.  
—Exactamente.  
El rubio sonrió. Probablemente mi petición le traía muchos recuerdos:  
—Creo que podré ayudarte, aunque, en el final, todo dependerá de ti.  
—Con eso me basta —le respondí.  
A la usanza americana, estrechamos nuestras manos cerrando el trato.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_... Desearía con todo mi ser saber cuál fue vuestra reacción al leer este capítulo. Como que aquí coloqué muchas bombas de información... o quizás estoy sobrevalorando mi escrito... Sí, debe ser lo último.  
De cualquier forma **ESCRIBANME REVIEWS SOBRE SUS REACCIONES**, porque sería muy sicópata ir a sus casas para verlas._

_Me gusta la relación que tienen esos primos. Si la explicación quedó muy floja procuraré detallarla más adelante, así que no se preocupen, habrá mucho tiempo para explicaciones en este fic *rie maliciosamente*._

_Ah, y el personaje nuevo. ¿Saben lo que me costó ponerle nombre?  
Aunque estoy segura que ya saben quién es... Bueno, cúlpenme a mí por hacer a un personaje con identidad secreta que todos conocen *carcajada*._

_Y así con que no publicaba en semanas... Ah, no, que publiqué hace poco... Espera, ¿estamos a sábado? ¡¿Todavía no termina la semana?! Oh, que ha sido larga... Un trabajo de historia sobre hacerle el facebook a Lenin y el paseo a Valparaiso, y el dia de clases éticas, y ya el viernes queriendo hacer nada y hoy recuperar clases... esta ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida... es oficial..._

_Me dije (a mi misma) que publicaría nuevos capítulos a medida que escribiera nuevos capítulos, así que aún puedo publicar dos capítulos más. Sí, sufran anticipadamente por mi pronta no publicación... *risa malévola*_

_Y respondiendo reviews... y no hay ning-... ¡Oh, hay uno!  
Ah, cierto, el review que me recordó que tengo un fanfiction que actualizar_ *ríe*  
**Guest:**** _¡Oh, un invitado! Aunque para mí un invitado (en internet) es alguien que no tiene cara... Ejem, dejando eso de lado; si creo a lo que me dices significa que las cosas estan saliendo ¡tal cual y como lo habia planeado! ¡Bien! Eso me alegra. Te dedico este capítulo ser sin car-... *tos, tos* quiero decir, invitado, dado que nadie más se dio el trabajo de dejarme un review..._**

_Y eso sería todo. Procuraré trabajar en un nuevo capítulo... aunque dudo que pueda teniendo 4 pruebas para la próxima semana, en la que cae el 11 de septiembre... ya saben, golpe militar, Pinochet, encapuchados, barricadas; ustedes saben.  
Y si no muero entonces, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.__  
_

_Y por último, les pido disculpas por lo corto de los capítulos (Sí, hasta yo los considero muy cortos), pero es que quiero dejarles con la intriga... Prometo escribir algunos capítulos más largos... pero como que no soy muy buena para eso... Pero lo intentaré, lo prometo._

_Sería todo, ah, no, espera, una última cosa:_

**_DEJA REVIEWS._**

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras, (escuchando "Carry On Wayward Son", culpen a Curly por eso. Si no saben quién es Curly, no se dignen en preguntar porque no le pienso hacer más publicidad. Gracias)._

**_S. D. G._**


	8. Capítulo 7

Y otra vez caminando por la vereda, el ruido de una pantalla gigante me quitó de mis pensamientos.  
—_"El famoso Heiji Hattori ha vuelto a ser el salvador de la policía"_ —La cámara enfocó al nombrado. No había cambiando demasiado, excepto por el sólido rostro que los casos le habían formado— _"Y aquí lo tenemos. Háblenos del caso"._  
—_"No tengo intenciones de hacerlo,"_ —replicó el moreno— _"Tengo más interés en un ser desaparecido"_ —Miró directamente a la cámara, luego se volteó y se fue sin detenerse. desamarró su gorra de su cinturón y se la colocó con la visera hacia delante. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.  
—Quizás deba saludarle —dije en voz alta con un dejo de amargura, mientras miraba la pantalla en la que se volvía a enfocar a la periodista—, aunque no estoy seguro de si quiere recibirme...

—  
Una vez descubierta la ubicación del lugar donde se estaba hospedando en Tokyo, debido a un reciente caso, me acerqué al recepcionista.  
—Disculpe, soy Conan Edogawa —la admiración le hizo brillar los ojos—. Quiero saber donde se hospeda el detective Heiji Hattori.  
—¿Y para qué lo necesita? —se le notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por no pedirme un autógrafo...  
—Reponer enlaces rotos debido a negligencias —le respondí de la manera más complicada de que me ocurrió. El recepcionista se aturdió, pero llamó a la habitación del moreno—. No le diga quién soy —le indiqué; él asintió.  
—Señor Heiji Hattori, lo esperan en recepción —le dijo al auricular—... Dice que viene a reponer enlaces rotos debido a negligencia —le respondió igual de aturdido que cuando me escuchó decírselo—... No se ha presentado... Sí, le diré que espere. —Cortó la llamada—. Viene enseguida.  
Hice una leve reverencia y fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones de la recepción.  
Unos pasos sonaron detrás de mí. Esperé.  
—¡K-kudo! —Se sorprendió. «Me llamo Edogawa...»  
—Buenas tardes, detective del oeste.  
Su expresión se ensombreció y se le veía notablemente molesto por mi presencia.  
—Creí que no nos volveríamos a ver —replicó.  
Su actitud me hizo recordar el episodio que nos distanció:  
_—Quiero ayudarte —me miraba preocupado._  
_—No hay nada que puedas hacer... —respondí deprimido._  
_El tiempo ya había pasado. Hace meses que no podía encontrar más información sobre Ran; no había más.. Seguí peleando por encontrar algo, pero, cuando quité mis sentimientos, llegué a la única conclusión:_  
_Se había acabado. Ya le había perdido, y no la podría recuperar._  
_Mi depresión me hizo encerrarme en mi mansión, con las luces apagadas y descuidando mi salud. No dejaba entrar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie; pero para un maestro de kendo, superar mis barreras era algo sencillo. Saltando la reja y aprovechando que dejé la ventana abierta, Heiji Hattori se infiltró en mi casa y me encontró en un rincón, hundido en mis pensamientos._  
_—Shinichi —me llamó suavemente; no le respondí—; Shinichi, háblame..._  
_Seguí en silencio. No era que le estuviera ignorando, era sólo que no quería hablar._  
_—Shinichi, no puedes darte por derrotado..._  
_—No me estoy dando por derrotado... —murmuré ásperamente, debido a que hace varios días que no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, lo que me hizo toser—, yo sólo estoy... —No importaba la excusa que diera, ni yo me la creería._  
_—Sabes que no es verdad. Shinichi —se colocó a mi altura, me agarró de los hombros y me miró a los ojos—, tienes que parar. Sé que Ran desapareció —mi corazón se contrajó lastimosamente al oír su nombre— y sé que es muy doloroso para ti, no... para todos... Pero, no puedes quedarte así; tienes que vivir... Shinichi, basta._  
_La palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, repitiéndose incesantemente, pero no quería escuchar. «¿Qué sabe él de mi dolor? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que debo hacer? No tiene idea... no sabe lo que significa... ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mi vida...?" Sus palabras siguieron resonando, hiriéndome sin parar, hasta que no pude soportarlo más y dejé a la desesperación apoderarse de mi cordura._  
_«¡Maldito detective!»_  
_Agarré a Hattori de la chaqueta y, con una fuerza que no me conocía, lo lancé contra el piso; me abalancé sobre él antes de que pudiera levantarse y le golpeé repetidas veces en la cara._  
_—¡No tienes idea de nada! —le grité mientras le golpeaba—. ¡Mejor sería que cerraras tu maldita boca...! —Pude sentir en mis nudillos el crujir de la nariz de Heiji mientras se quebraba— ¡... y que no te metieras en la vida de otras personas!_  
_Hattori recibió el castigo hasta que disminuí la fuerza de los golpes. Aprovechó el momento para agarrarme fuertemente de las muñecas y conseguir ser él quien estuviera inmovilizando al otro._  
_—Detente —me dijo con una voz firme pero preocupada, sin embargo mi ira no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Le escupí en la cara._  
_—Suéltame, inútil detective... ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Déjame en paz!_  
_Aflojó el agarre y, rápidamente, me levanté. Le dí la espalda al moreno._  
_—Shinichi, cálmate._  
_—No me llames por ese nombre —respondí, venenosamente—; Shinichi Kudo ya no existe._  
_El moreno suspiró, claramente dolido:_  
_—Creí... que ese gran detective, impasible ante las situaciones más terribles, persistente en su búsqueda de la verdad... Aquel detective que es mi ejemplo a seguir, no se daría por vencido, menos si del amor de su vida se trataba... —comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí— Pero supongo que tienes razón: aquél detective dejó de existir._  
_Sus pasos resonaron sobre la madera, y cada uno de ellos se grabó en mi memoria; sólo terminé de escucharlos cuando el ruido del metal cerrándose les reemplazó, pero eso no quitó el olor a sangre en mis nudillos._  
_Desde ese día, el este y el oeste se separaron._  
—Yo también lo pensé —respondí luego de una pausa—, pero decidí que ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
—Vete —dijo tajantemente  
—Lo siento, pero necesito hablar contigo; quizás, por última vez. —El moreno se asustó.  
—Acompáñame.

Su habitación denotaba el costo. No era la más cara, tampoco la más barata. Se veía que le había ido bien como detective privado y asesor de la policía. Me indicó uno de los sillones individuales. Me senté y él me imitó sentándose en el que estaba al frente.  
—Dime —ordenó nuevamente cortante.  
—Es simple... —Traté de pensar en una manera rápida de decírselo sin alarmarlo demasiado—... No, no lo es en realidad...  
—No me asustes más y sólo comienza de una vez.  
Respiré profundo.  
—Seré miembro de la Organización Negra.  
Por poco y Hattori no se cae del asiento.  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —Su grito se expandió hasta otros pisos, lográndose escuchar varios reclamos.  
—Quizás no quieras hacerlo público... —murmuré.  
Al moreno perfectamente le podría haber dado un colapso nervioso. Su dificultad para decir una de todas las cosas que estaba pensando era evidente, pero, asumiendo que la mayor de sus preguntas era "¿Por qué?", me adelanté.  
—El jefe de la organización me envió una carta —del bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué el doblado y ya arrugado papel; se lo tendí a Hattori.  
Aún perplejo, tomó la carta; su rostro reflejaba su deseo de que fuera una broma, pero una vez terminó de leerla comprendió la seriedad del asunto.  
—Morirás —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Me desalentó un poco que ya me diera por muerto.  
—No puedes afirmar eso —le repliqué, tratando de no alterarme por su pesimismo.  
—Oh, vamos, Kudo —«Edowaga...»—, ¿cómo podrías sobrevivir allí adentro? Si con suerte la científica amiga tuya logró salir de allí una vez y evadir a la organización lo suficiente como para vivir ahora —parecía haber entrado en pánico.  
—Tengo un plan —Esperé la emoción del detective del oeste por conocer mi idea, pero no llegó:  
—¡¿Pero qué plan podría servir en contra de unos asesinos?!  
—Como que el que se muere soy yo, no tú —comenté ante su ataque de pánico.  
Fue entonces cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de su reacción. Se aclaró la garganta, se acomodó en el sillón, y adoptó una actitud seria. El repentino cambio de postura casi me da un ataque de risa.  
—¡Oye! ¡No es chistoso! —se avergonzó.  
—Ya, lo siento —dije entre risas, tratando de calmarme. Respiré profundo y proseguí—: Como te decía, mi plan...  
Una larga explicación sobre un intrincado plan pareció conseguir silenciar los alrededores. La expresión de Hattori cambiaba constantemente, pero se abstuvo de interrumpirme. Escuchó hasta el final.  
—No parece tan descabellado después de todo —comentó Hattori una vez terminé de hablar—, pero igual podrías terminar muerto.  
—La idea es ganar información y tiempo, así que no es un mal plan —le recalqué.  
—Pero no te durará mucho.  
—Allí en donde entras tú: me tendrás que ayudar con eso.  
Noté cómo una duda le afloró en su mente, pero segundos después su semblante cambió a uno decidido.  
—De acuerdo, Kudo... digo, Edogawa —se corrigió esta vez—, te ayudaré —me tendió su mano, se la estreché y el trato quedó cerrado.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Oh... este capítulo... Atáquenme todo lo que quieran... Ni a mi me gusta este capítulo...  
Pero ¿qué opinan ustedes?  
_

_No he escrito más capítulos... y eso no presagia nada bueno... Prepárense para lo peor... aunque ni a mi me agrade la idea._

_Dejen en los reviews sus impresiones sobre el capítulo, para no tener que sicópata e ir a sus casas para verlas._

_Y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


	9. Capítulo 8

Sólo quedaba una semana; el momento de poner el plan en marcha estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Hattori se encargó de resolver mis casos, lo que me dio más tiempo.  
Únicamente quedaba una cosa por hacer, aunque no quería tener que hacerlo:  
Despedirme.  
La misión me obligaba a alejarme, a abandonar lo que antes fue mi vida para sumergirme en el mundo de la incertidumbre, la desesperación y, por sobre todo, el peligro constante, aquella muerte que siempre estaría cercana.  
Pero era hora de dejar todo resuelto. Si había de morir, lo haría sin asuntos pendientes.

—  
—¡Pero qué milagro! —exclamó Genta cuando ingresé en el cuarto de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.  
—Hola —saludé escuetamente.  
—Ya pensamos que habías desaparecido —bromeó.  
—¿Estás bien? Estás pálido —dijo Ayumi al verme.  
—Algo así... —Me aclaré la garganta y me ajuste los anteojos—. Tengo algo que decirles.  
Mi tono fue tan serio que un silencio sepulcral tomó la sala.  
Miré atentamente a mis colegas: Ayumi, aquella pequeña hermana que se había enamorado de mí, y que era excelente recopilando datos; Genta, aquel con la fuerza necesaria para confrontar a los sospechosos, más luego de haber ingresado en clases de Kick Boxing; Mitsuhiko, la cabeza de este grupo, con todas las cualidades de ser un gran detective. Eran un gran equipo y se podían hacer cargo de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives perfectamente solos; ya no necesitaba preocuparme de ellos.  
—Tendré que irme.  
Todos se sorprendieron. Ayumi se asustó. Miraba mis ojos; supuse que observaba mi tristeza, y mi escondido miedo.  
—¿A dónde? —preguntó Genta.  
—A... —no sabía qué decir.  
Bajé la mirada. No quise planear de antemano lo que diría; ya era doloroso separarse de aquel grupo que me había prestado su fuerza, que me había consolado, que me había otorgado su incondicional amistad. Jamás creí que formaría unos lazos tan fuertes con estos jóvenes.  
—Puedes decirnos, Conan —habló Mitsuhiko, pero algo en su mirada me hizo entender que, lo que él ya había descubierto, debía decirlo yo. Quedé perplejo. Realmente Mitsuhiko se había convertido en un gran detective.  
—Yo... ¿Estás seguro?  
—Si te irás, merecemos que nos digas la verdad.  
Titubeé. Mi verdad era algo que los podría poner en gran peligro.  
—¿La verdad? —exclamaron Genta y Ayumi. Supongo que no podían concebir que un detective que siempre buscaba revelar la verdad tuviera secretos.  
Suspiré, dudé y me atemoricé. Decirles la verdad que no pensaba revelarles nunca, pero que ya era conocida por uno del grupo... No podía, no debía involucrarlos más en esto...  
—Lo siento, pero decirles los pondrá en peligro.  
—Si es tan peligroso, ya estamos en peligro —dijo Mitsuhiko—, algo que quedó demostrado con la persona que perseguía a Ayumi.  
—¡¿Perseguían a Ayumi?! —exclamó Genta.  
—Otro día te cuento—le respondió.  
Me sentí acorralado. Suspiré y respiré profundo. Esconderlo ya no serviría...  
—Hay algo que les he estado ocultando por muchos años... 10, para ser exactos.  
—Pero eso sería desde que te conocimos —razonó Ayumi.  
—Porque es algo que les vengo ocultando desde entonces. Verán... yo no soy Conan Edogawa —respiré profundo—... yo...  
La puerta se abrió violentamente, golpeando el muro. Haibara había entrado y rápidamente me agarró de la chaqueta azul del instituto. Los demás se sorprendieron pero se abstuvieron de actuar a mi favor.  
—Permiso, necesito a este idiota en este instante —dijo mientras me arrastraba a la salida.  
—Haibara, ¿pero qué haces...? —pregunté, pero fui interrumpido por la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí.

Me arrastró detrás de unos árboles, me acorraló contra la pared y me miró siniestramente:  
—Estuviste a punto de decírselos.  
—Tengo que hacerlo... Ya están en peligro, saber la verdad no hará la diferencia —argumenté.  
—Eso es lo que tú crees...  
—No, Haibara —me alejé de la pared para colocarme del otro lado y a espaldas de ella, entrelazando mis brazos por detrás—, que ellos sepan la verdad les permitirá delatarme más rápidamente, y podrían salvarse de morir por no cooperar.  
—Pero morirán por saber —replicó ella.  
—Ya morirán por ser cercanos a mí —exclamé—. La verdad es que difícilmente pueden salvarse ahora —me volteé y le miré directamente a los ojos—, lo único que les salvará será que yo acabe con Ellos.  
Trató de mantener la mirada pero se vio obligada a desviarla.  
—Kudo, ten cuidado con lo que planeas.  
—Ya no se pueden cambiar las cosas, debo continuar.  
Me alejé de ella y volví al cuarto de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives. Observé como cerraban la puerta; probablemente habían estado espiando la conversación, aunque no era posible que pudieran haberla escuchado.

Cerrando la puerta, volví a observar al grupo.  
—Ya no habrán interrupciones —comenté—. Les diré la verdad.  
Un destello de emoción brilló en sus ojos, pero cambió a uno de miedo. "¿Qué verdad sería tan terrible como para necesitar ser ocultada y tratada con tanta seriedad?" deben de haberse preguntado.  
—Hace 10 años observé la transacción ilegal de dos hombres. El colega de uno de ellos me golpeó en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente. Me dieron un veneno, esperando a que me matara, y me dejaron a mi suerte.  
Se volvieron a sorprender.  
—¿Y te moriste? —preguntó Genta.  
—Por supuesto que no, ¿no ves que sigue vivo? —le replicó Ayumi  
—Bueno, sí...  
Me aclaré la garganta para recuperar la atención:  
—La droga no me mató, pero tampoco fue inofensiva...  
Me paralicé. Lo siguiente que diría era la parte crucial del asunto. Una vez dicho ellos sabrían la verdad y podrían morir por saberla. Las dudas regresaron y perdí la confianza...  
—Te rejuveneció 10 años.  
Miré a Mitsuhiko absolutamente anonadado, mientras que Ayumi y Genta alternaban la vista entre el joven detective y yo. Lo sabía todo, ¿pero cómo?  
—Y entonces adquiriste la identidad de Conan Edogawa para poder ocultarte de esa Organización que acostumbra a vestir de negro.  
No podía salir de mi asombro.  
—¿Cómo...? —Pregunté.  
Mitsuhiko respiró profundo:  
—Empecé a sospechar aquel día en el que, mientras acampabamos, unos policías nos pidieron nuestra identificación. Tú te pusiste bastante nervioso y, mediante evasivas, te negaste a hablar del tema. Los policías quedaron satisfechos, pero yo no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿Por qué te complicaba el tema? Fue entonces cuando decidí revisar el registro civil, y descubrí la razón: Conan Edogawa no se encontraba en ellos. —Se tomó una pausa que me permitió observar las miradas de sorpresa que Ayumi y Genta posaban sobre mí—. Pero lo mismo pasaba con los registros civiles extranjeros. —su voz se tornó ligeramente más aguda y temblorosa; aquello que estaba diciendo Mitsuhiko sabía que no era algo que debiera decir.  
Tratando de calmarse, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación:  
—Quería pensar que simplemente no había revisado bien, pero, luego de meses de investigación, asumí la verdad. —Me miró—: Nos ocultabas algo y nos estabas involucrando; preferí asegurarme de que podíamos confiar en ti. —Suspiró—: Perdón, pero, debido a esto, coloqué micrófonos en la Mansión Kudo y en la casa del profesor Agasa —Un aura de culpabilidad se posó sobre él. El chico todavía amaba a Haibara y supuse que espiarle era un gran peso para Mitsuhiko.  
Genta y Ayumi le lanzaron miradas de reprobación, pero yo le miré orgulloso.  
—Te felicito, eso es lo que se debía haber hecho —le dije.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Ayumi—. Conan es nuestro amigo...  
—Que no aparezca en los registros civiles es suficiente para sospechar de él —se defendió.  
Se quedaron en silencio. Prosiguió:  
—En varias de las conversaciones que registré, Haibara te nombraba como Kudo, y Agasa te nombraba como Shinichi. Entonces recordé al desaparecido Shinichi Kudo, quien es el dueño de la mansión en la que vives actualmente. En secreto, ingresé a esa mansión y revisé los álbumes de fotos. Habían muchas de aquel detective, en diferentes edades, y la semejanza contigo era demasiada, como si fuesen la misma persona; así que, tomando las fotos que tenía de ti, Conan Edogawa, las comparé, Llegué a la obvia conclusión.  
Hubo un silencio. Ayumi y Genta estaban boquiabiertos y Mitsuhiko tenía el aire del detective que había resuelto el caso.  
—Tú... —comenzó Genta.  
—... eres... —continuó Ayumi.  
—¡¿Shinichi Kudo?! —exclamaron al unísono.  
Fue tan divertido que me reí, algo que me esfumó el pesado ambiente que se había formado.  
Mitsuhiko sacó de su billetera una imagen recortada en la que aparecia Shinichi Kudo; me la tendió y yo la tomé. La miré, era la foto con la que me encantaba posar para el periódico. Me saqué las gafas y les di la foto al par sorprendido.  
—Comparen ustedes mismos —les dije.  
Observaron la foto y mi rostro. Repitieron la acción varias veces hasta que exclamaron:  
—¡Eres Shinichi Kudo!  
Era demasiado cómico, hasta Mitsuhiko, quien era el que estaba más tenso, soltó una carcajada.  
Nos reímos unos instantes pero luego volvió a reinar el silencio. Había algo que aún no les había dicho, y ellos lo sabían:  
—La razón de que me vaya es porque me enfrentaré a esa organización que me encogió.  
El silencio siguió pero, en los rostros de los jóvenes detectives, se asomó el miedo.  
—Y... –dudé, otra vez. Decírselos los haría preocuparse todos los días hasta que volviera...  
—... podría ser que no regresaras... —dijo Mitsuhiko. Me volvió a sorprender. Asentí.  
—Discúlpenme...  
—¡Espera un segundo! —me interrumpió Ayumi— ¿Qué hay de Ran? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?  
Sentí como si una herida en mi interior volviera a abrirse y sangrar. Esa simple palabra, dicha en esos terminos, me inundaba la mente de recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos.  
—Ella te esperó, lloraba por no tenerte a su lado, sufría por tu desaparición y tú estuviste con ella todo ese tiempo. ¡¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?!  
No pude soportarlo. Me derrumbé. Me apoye contra la pared y caí sentado sobre el piso, llorando.  
—No podía —murmuré—, no podía ponerla en peligro...  
—Ella te amaba con todo su ser, merecía que se lo dijeras —dijo Ayumi colocándose enfrente de mí y a mi altura.  
—Debía protegerla... evitar que estuviera en contacto con esa organización... pero... no pude... fallé...  
Me sumí en la depresión y oculté mi rostro entre mis piernas. Los recuerdos se agolparon, compitiendo por ser la primera en ser recordada; el baúl del olvido había explotado y todas esas cosas que estaban guardadas, para evitar el dolor, fueron libres. Me desconecté de la realidad. Sólo veía recuerdos; los paseos con Ran mientras era Shinichi, mientras era Conan... mientras estaba conmigo.  
Recordé el último día que le vi:  
_Algo le preocupaba, no sonreía como de costumbre. Me acerqué a ella, presintiendo algo malo._  
_—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté._  
_—No, nada, Conan —me respondió de una manera poco convincente._  
_—Hermana Ran, te conosco, sé que te pasa algo._  
_Su mirada se perdió en nublado cielo, como buscando aquellos espacios por los que la luz del sol podía filtrarse y dejar un manto de luz:_  
_—He tomado una decisión, que no cambiaré, pero que desearía no tener que tomar._  
_Su tristeza no presagiaba nada bueno, pero no sabía que decir y, por su actitud, también sabía que no me diría nada. Pasé el día cerca de ella, tratando de con mi presencia alegrarle su gris día._  
_—No importa la decisión que hayas tomado, Ran, yo siempre estaré allí para ayudarte —las nubes le abrieron paso al sol que nos iluminó y nos otorgó su calor—, de la misma manera en que el sol siempre está allí, aún cuando no lo vemos, listo para darnos luz y calor._  
_Con mis palabras, las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos, y me abrazó fuertemente._  
_—Gracias... mi as de picas —creí escucharle murmurar._  
No sé si dejé de llorar, supuse que deben de haber tratado de consolarme. No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió.  
Repentinamente, sentí cómo que me lanzaban agua en la cara y que esta corría por debajo de mi ropa. Alcé la vista y allí estaba Haibara.  
—Levántate. El tiempo corre —dijo ella.  
Sequé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano y me levanté. Me coloqué los anteojos, me arreglé la chaqueta y la corbata, ambas empapadas, y me dirigí a la puerta. Tomé el pomo y me detuve.  
—Les pido perdón —les dije al grupo en el que ahora estaba Haibara.  
—No te preocupes, Kudo —dijo Mitsuhiko.  
—Siempre serás nuestro amigo, Conan —dijo Genta.  
Ayumi se veía menos determinada. Titubeó pero alzó su voz:  
—Si necesitas ayuda, dinos. Ya no somos los indefensos niños de antes.  
—Así es —exclamó Genta.  
—Siempre podrás contar con nosotros —dijo Mitsuhiko.  
Me enternecí con sus palabras. Me volteé.  
—Mitsuhiko, te dejo a cargo de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives.  
—Será un honor —dijo el nombrado.  
—Genta, protégelos, que no les hagan daño.  
—Sobre mi cadáver —exclamó él.  
—Y Ayumi... —me acerqué al ver su tristeza— cuídalos; que no se metan problemas —le acaricié el cabello y le besé la frente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.  
Hice el ademán de irme pero ella agarró mi corbata.  
—Prométeme que volverás con vida —dijo la joven.  
—Ayumi... yo...  
—Prométemelo.  
—No puedo...  
—¡Prométemelo!  
Me quedé inmóvil. No podía asegurar que volvería pero sus lágrimas...  
—Lo prometo.  
Aflojó su agarre y abandoné la sala.

En el camino hacia mi mansión, no pude evitar volver a llorar.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_No *sollozo*, esperen un segundo *sollozo*. *Llora en silencio*  
Snif, snif.  
Sí... Sufro, de pena... Uy... Más lo que lo hago sufrir al Shinichi..._

_¿Y qué les parece? Coméntenlo en un review._

_Me harté de actualizar uno por semana. Publicaré tantos como se me dé la gana._

Contestando reviews:_  
_**Kyarorain88: _No estabas muerta, andabas de parranda. ¡Oye! Si vas a leer mi fic tienes que dejar un review en cada capítulo *mirada de profundo desprecio*. No, ya, hablando en serio, te dedico el capítulo, o mejor dicho te doy en el gusto, aquí tien_**_**es tu pedido.**  
_

_Y hasta el caso del capítulo que sigue, y donde aparecerá una persona que no podía quedarse fuera del fic._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


	10. Capítulo 9

Las horas avanzaban desafiantes. El tiempo comenzaba a escasearme y debía apurar mis intenciones si quería dejar todos mis asuntos zanjados.  
Era el turno de mis padres, pero, por alguna razón, me era imposible poder contactarles. Es cierto que están en América y que mi padre está ocupado trabajando con el FBI, pero que no pudiera contactar a mi madre lo encontraba imposible.  
El asunto comenzaba a estresarme por lo que decidí darme una vuelta por el vecindario, quizás una caminata aclararía mis pensamientos.  
«¿Dónde están cuando su hijo les necesita?»  
Siempre igual. Aparecen cuando menos me lo espero, cuando menos lo deseo pero más lo necesito, y ahora parecía que el universo conspiraba contra mí para no poder despedirme como corresponde de aquella pareja que más me amaba en este mundo...  
—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! —le grité a la nada, espantando algunos gatos que dormían plácidamente disfrutando del atardecer.  
—¿Justo ahora qué?  
Quería enterrarme vivo. Por costumbre, me giré a la defensiva, ante un posible ataque, aunque sabiendo de quién era la voz. Y fue aún más sorprendente cuando vi el rostro de esa persona que había hablado, aunque tanto asombro me impidió prever lo que vendría:  
—¡¿Mamá?!  
—¡Tanto tiempo que no te veía, Shinchan! —exclamó ella con alegría mientras me abrazaba al punto de dificultarme el respirar.  
—No lo estrujes tanto, Yukiko, que se nos va a asfixiar —le dijo el novelista.  
Una vez libre de su abrazo y habiendo recuperado el aliento, observé a mi "salvador".  
Había envejecido. Yusaku tenía unos cabellos grises alrededor de sus orejas como una línea que lo hacía verse más sabio, mientras que Yukiko se veía igual... gracias a su habilidad con el maquillaje.  
—Papá... —Estaba algo alegre de verles después de tanto tiempo. Unos 5 años deben de haber pasado desde la última vez que fui capaz de pasar más 5 minutos conversando con ellos— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté sospechando la respuesta.  
—La joven Haibara nos dijo que te habías despedido de tu grupo de detectives —respondió mi padre.  
—Tratamos de que nos explicara el porqué pero dijo de debíamos preguntártelo a ti —agregó mi madre.  
Sonreí. Otra situación más en la que la científica predecía lo que necesitaría y preparaba un plan que llegaría justo cuando fuese necesario.  
—Pues acompáñenme, se los diré adentro —les hice el ademán de que entraran a la casa, mientras les sostenía la puerta.  
Masu no se encontraba en la mansión, aunque de haber estado no hubiera sido un problema... eso mientras mis padres no le hubieran considerado un peligro...  
—Te trajimos té inglés —dijo mi madre mientras me daba una caja de hojas de té.  
—¡Oh, genial! ¡Gracias! —exclamé emocionado. Y sin cuestionarme demasiado, preparé el té inglés. Una vez listo, lo serví en tres tazas—. Para ustedes —les dije mientras se las entregaba.  
Era un buen té y los tres lo estábamos disfrutando, pero, lamentablemente, por muy familiar que quisiera que esta situación fuese, había algo mucho más importante que tratar.  
—Dinos, hijo mío —me incitó mi padre.  
—Te escuchamos —le apoyó mi madre.  
Respiré profundo.  
—No quiero decirles el plan que tengo —comencé—, si ustedes lo saben podrían ponerme en peligro... —reconsideré lo que había dicho—... No, los pondrá en peligro a ustedes...  
Miré a mis padres, sus ojos me decían que comprendían mis razones... y... «Confían en mí...»  
Me dio valor.  
—Tendré que desaparecer por un tiempo, y quizás pasará mucho antes de que pueda volver a aparecer —proseguí—... y quizás... —no quería decirlo pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Desvié mi mirada al piso, no queriendo ver sus rostros dolidos—... Quizás no pueda volver.  
Escuché cómo mi madre ahogó un sollozo y cómo mi padre respiró más profundo.  
—No digas esas cosas, Shinichi —mi madre tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarle a los ojos—, tú eres un gran detective, unos mafiosos no acabaran tan fácilmente contigo —las lágrimas se le asomaban amenazando con derramarse sobre sus mejillas, pero la confianza que depositaba en mí le daba la fuerza para encarar el miedo.  
—Confiamos en esa mente tuya —me alentó mi padre colocando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro—, puedes vencerles y salir ileso.  
No sabía que responder, pero sus reacciones me recordaban aquellos días en los que mi padre me llevaba a escenas del crimen, o cuando mi madre me llevaba en moto, oculto en su chaqueta. Desde siempre ellos han confiando en mí, por eso me dejaron aquí, en Japón, mientras ellos debía quedarse en Estados Unidos. Claro, esta confianza era usual, solamente las circunstancias eran distintas: Me dirigía a un viaje sin retorno, ante un mundo desconocido, misterioso y peligroso; la muerte me acecharía en todo momento hasta que hubiera desmantelado esa organización. Aún así, con todas esas amenazas, mis padres confiaban, no, _sabían _que podía hacerlo.  
—Gracias —fue lo único que pude expresar.  
Y me abrazaron mientras yo trataba de retener mis lágrimas.  
Disfruté lo que quedaba de noche con ellos.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Les mentí, todavía no venía el caso *ríe*, era el capítulo siguiente.  
Es que deberan entender que un hijo no puede irse a un viaje desconocido sin despedirse de sus padres._

_Ya se viene el caso, revisé bien lo que tengo escrito y es lo que sigue._

_Y respondiendo reviews:  
_**Kyarorain88:_ Oh, perdón, te mentí, este capítulo no promete nada *rie*, pero el siguiente sí es el correcto. El siguiente sí que promete._**  
**sabriaptx4869**: _¡_**_Bien!_** _**Dos reviews para un mismo capítulo. Espera un segundo, ¿a qué te refieres con que sea más piadosa? Si no he hecho nada... ¿O sí? Igualmente no veo tu punto... Pero aquí te dejo una actualización.**_

_Y gracias a todos por leer._

_Y como último detalle, espero que los chilenos esten celebrando como corresponde los 203 años de Chile.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi querida patría, Chile!_

_Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras.  
_

**_S. D. G._**


	11. Capítulo 10

Sólo quedaba un hombre, pero no de quien despedirme, sino a quien informarle sobre lo que había descubierto. Pero quizás no era buena idea; el pobre hombre no podría dormir tranquilo luego de saberlo... No, debía decirle algo; no mi plan, pero sí que su hija está viva... Quizás eso consiga darle algo de color a su vida.  
Regresó a ser un oficial de la policía. Se dedica a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, lo que le permitió ganarse el rango honorario de oficial superior por sus años de buen servicio haciéndolo. Aunque haber cambiando de oficio fue una gran decepción para los seguidores de "Kogoro el Durmiente", para los que lo conocemos de cerca sabíamos que su fuerte no eran las deducciones.  
Su talento estaba aquí, con la Policía Metropolitana de Tokyo.  
El edificio se alzaba honorablemente, reflejando el celeste del cielo en sus grandes ventanas. Modernizado pero igual de solemne que siempre. Se podían observar los diversos vehículos estacionados en los alrededores; sorprendía que los policías aún utilizara antiguos modelos, aunque probablemente eso sólo era en el exterior; la carcasa, el motor, los amortiguadores, las radios; todo eso debían de haberlo actualizado.  
Pero ahora empezaba la parte difícil.  
Podría estar patrullando algún barrio, acompañando a Megure en algún caso o entrenando a los nuevos en la sala de tiro; pero saber exactamente dónde estaba era algo casi imposible. Me arriesgué por la sala de tiro.  
—No puede pasar —me detuvo un oficial, convirtiéndose en mi primer obstáculo.  
—¿Sabe dónde está el oficial Mouri? —le pregunté.  
—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que en la sala de tiro no está —ocultaba su mirada bajo unas gafas oscuras y tenia cruzado los brazos. Estaba evitándome.  
—Ya veo —murmuré decepcionado—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.  
—De nada, detective.  
Esperaría unos instantes y le volvería a preguntar. No podría deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente. Volví a tratar de ingresar en el pabellón de entrenamiento.  
—No puedes pasar —volvió a detenerme el policía.  
—¿Está seguro que el oficial Mouri no está allí dentro? —le pregunté.  
—No —me respondió cortante.  
—¿Y cómo lo sabe?  
—Eso es muy fácil, porque... —se detuvo titubeante—... porque... —se notaba que o no lo sabía o lo sabía pero no podía decirlo.  
—Porque tú eres Kogoro Mouri.  
El oficial casi pega un salto pero se obligó a mantener la compostura.  
—¡No seas idiota, mocoso! —replicó.  
—Pues, hasta donde yo sé, tú eres el único que me dice mocoso.  
Lo había acorralado.  
—Pero, tranquilízate, no vengo a regañarte por no estar en tu puesto —le dije.  
—¡No digas idioteces! —volvió a titubear— Estoy... en mi tiempo libre...  
—Tío, eres malo mintiendo.  
El oficial se quitó las gafas y me miró atentamente.  
—Has crecido, mocoso —me dijo.  
—Y tú envejecido, tío. Te invito un sake —le ofrecí.  
—Estoy de servicio, un café solamente.

El viejo miraba a través de vidrio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su grisáseo cabello parecía reflejar su modo de vida: opaco, casi sin vida; y su rostro albergaba muchas arrugas, debido a su constante mirada seria y ojos tristes. Seguía con su vista los pocos vehículos que pasaban silenciosamente. La cafetería quedaba muy cerca de cuartel general y se podía ver el edificio desde aquí.  
—Ha pasado tiempo —comenté.  
—5 años —especificó el oficial.  
Observé su mirada perdida, sus melancólicos ojos, su tristeza guardada. Este hombre era el único que compartía mi dolor por su desaparición, y también el único que compartía mi esperanza.  
—Necesito hablar contigo —le dije tratando de sacarle de sus pensamientos.  
—Ya me has traído aquí, habla.  
No me dirigió la mirada. Había algo en mí que él no quería mirar. «¿Qué sería?».  
—Ran está viva.  
Su semblante cambió drásticamente. Me miró sorprendido y fijamente, y se controló para no crear un escándalo. Prefirió guardar sus palabras y esperar a que yo prosiguiera.  
—Sé donde está pero... —fui interrumpido. Mouri no aguantó más la ansiedad; me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me levantó fácilmente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Volverse policía lo había hecho muy fuerte...  
—¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó. Todos le miraron, probablemente preocupados de que me estuviera atacando.  
—Tío... —traté de que reaccionara. Miró a su alrededor y, arrepentido, me soltó con delicadeza.  
—Perdóname, Conan...  
—No es nada —le respondí mientras me arreglaba la corbata. Los demás volvieron a sus conversaciones.  
—¿Dónde está? —me repitió la pregunta pero más calmado, y también más deprimido.  
—Preferiría no decírtelo... —Me volvió a mirar fijamente. Era su padre, no podía ocultarle información sobre su hija—... aquí —modifiqué la oración.  
—Pues entonces salgamos —tomó su chaqueta, se colocó su sombrero y me esperó fuera de la tienda.  
Pedí la cuenta, saqué mi billetera, dejé propina, tomé mi propia chaqueta, me la coloqué y salí del café.  
El viejo había encendido un cigarrillo y lo estaba fumando. Me hizo el ademán de que lo siguiera y caminó delante de mí por algunos metros.  
—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —volvió a reiterar la pregunta.  
—Est-... —No podía decírselo en medio de la calle. Ellos podrían estar cerca y con los oídos preparados para cualquier información que se relacionara a ellos. ¡Pero algo debía decirle!—: Es miembro de una peligrosa organización.  
Mouri se detuvo. Varias personas nos adelantaron y otras comenzaron a quejarse por bloquear el paso.  
—Te diré más detalles, pero en un lugar sin tantos oídos.  
—Donde tú lo prefieras —me respondió.  
Nos encaminamos al transporte público, porque Mouri ya no se dignaba ni a arrendar autos, cuando algo nos obligó a cambiar nuestros planes:  
Un grito.  
Por alguna razón, me sonaba típico. Miré al oficial al tiempo que él esperaba una afirmación de mi parte para ir a la escena del crimen. Asentimos con la cabeza y corrimos al lugar desde donde provenía el grito.  
Por lo que vi éramos los primeros en llegar, algo que no concordaría con el grito que acababamos de escuchar; probablemente esa persona huyó después de ver la escena. Entramos en la casa, que tenía las puerta y ventanas abiertas; todo adentro era un desastre: miles de objetos se habían caído y otros roto. Había ocurrido una gran pelea. Miré el reloj de pared que decoraba la habitación: eran las 16:01. Adentrándonos más, encontramos unas pisadas marcadas con sangre que salían de una habitación e iban en dirección a la puerta; caminado en sentido contrario, encontramos la escena del crimen.  
La víctima yacía en el piso sobre un charco de sangre. Mouri se acercó para examinarle.  
—Murió desangrado por un corte en la arteria carótida—declaró después de analizarle a la distancia—, y parece ser que no fue hace tanto tiempo, pero que lo verifiquen los forenses.  
Mouri tomó su radiotransmisor, una especie de celular táctil con GPS, mapas y un botón de emergencia para enviar a los demás colegas la posición actual de su portador; llamó a la policía y les dio los pocos datos que habíamos descubierto. Tardarían menos de cinco minutos en llegar dada la cercanía que tenía la escena con el cuartel general. Mientras esperábamos, observé atentamente la habitación: Probablemente era el dormitorio de la víctima. Su cama tenia marcas de manos ensangrentadas, la alfombra debajo de la víctima estaba impregnada de sangre y de ella escurría por la habitación manchando todo de carmesí. Me coloqué unos guantes blancos.  
—El computador está encendido —comentó Mouri.  
Observé la esquina más alejada de la entrada, donde se encontraba el escritorio sobre el que reposaba aquel aparato; ciertamente, la pantalla estaba encendida. Una vez logré acercarme cuidadosamente, observé el fondo de pantalla: Me recordaba a una conocida película de ciencia ficción, números uno y cero de color verde se ordenaban al azar verticalmente; en el escritorio del computador sólo había un archivo, un enlace directo a un archivo JPG.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el oficial, levemente alarmado— ¡Vas a borrar evidencia!  
—Tío, sé lo que hago —musité.  
Abrí el enlace y una imagen apareció en la pantalla, era la del fondo. Tomé la tarjeta de memoria de mi celular y la coloqué en un adaptador USB para conectarlo al ordenador y copiar en ella la imagen.  
—¡Oye, basta, vas a averiarlo! —exclamó alarmado.  
—Tranquilo, Kogoro...  
Una vez copiado el archivo, desconecté mi aparato y, con cuidado, salí de la habitación a esperar la llegada de la policía; llegaron segundos después de que lo hiciera.  
—Buenas tardes, inspector Takagi —le saludé mientras lo veía acercarse.  
—Buenas tardes, Conan. ¿Qué ocurrió? —me preguntó mientras el resto de la policía ingresaba en la casa a registrarla por completo.  
—Un hombre fue asesinado —fue lo único que se me vino a la mente—. ¿Has descubierto algo?  
—Lamentablemente no —suspiró—. He enviado a algunos de mis hombres a revisar los alrededores en busca de testigos, pero sólo han pasado cinco minutos, aún no recibo noticias.  
Ingresamos en la casa. Los forenses registraban todas las habitaciones en buscas de huellas y pistas que pudieran hallar. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.  
—Oficial Mouri —le llamó el inspector, Mouri apareció de entre los demás policías.  
—Dígame, inspector.  
—¿Conoces al inspector Yuminaga?  
—Por supuesto, trabajé con él varias veces.  
—Entonces necesito que vayas a ayudarlo. Ha ocurrido un incendio en una casa cerca de aquí que fue intencionado, y sospecho que podría tener relación con este caso.  
—Iré de inmediato.  
—Te acompañaré, Mouri —le dije antes de que abandonara la casa. Asintió con su cabeza y me hizo el ademán de que lo siguiera.  
Encontramos el lugar. Los bomberos hace poco habían conseguido apagar el fuego, sólo quedaban escombros y algunos pedazos de madera de la estructura. Era la casa de un vagabundo, que ahora se encontraba llorando dentro de un coche de policía, desconsolado por haber perdido lo poco que tenía.  
—¿Y han encontrado algo? —le pregunté al inspector Yuminaga.  
—Sí, en el origen del fuego logramos identificar papel y plástico quemado debajo de restos de ropa y las suelas de unos zapatos, y más allá —indicó con su brazo— encontramos un bidón de gasolina.  
—Claramente intencionado.  
—Así es... —Miró distraido a los escombros—. No creo que encontremos nada más; si necesitan podemos entregarles los restos de ropa.  
—No es necesario —dijo Mouri.  
El radio del oficial comenzó a sonar.  
—"_Oficial Mouri, hemos encontrado sospechosos" —_se escuchó la voz distorsionada del inspector Takagi.  
Sin titubear, corrí de regreso a la escena del crimen, dejando al viejo atrás.  
—¡Eh, mocoso, espera! —me gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

—  
—Son ellos_ —_me indicó el inspector Takagi. Detrás de los sospechosos se encontraba la esposa del inspector, Miwako Takagi; ya debía de haberlos interrogado, algo que también indicaban sus caras atemorizadas.  
—Recapitulemos —le pedí al inspector, él le dió la palabra a su esposa.  
—La víctima es Hiroya Takeuchi —comenzó a relatar con voz fuerte la detective Takagi—; fue asesinado hoy entre las 15:30 y las 15:45 a juzgar por el estado del cuerpo. La causa de muerte es un corte preciso en su arteria carótida. Estas personas —señaló a los tres que estaban sentadas en sillas detrás de una mesa, problamente usada en la interrogación, y que sus rostros denotaban temor y preocupación—, al ver a la policía, irrumpieron en la escena del crimen y reconocieron a la víctima. Sakura Hiyama —señalo a la señora sentada a la derecha, de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes; las mangas de su suéter morado estaban inusualmente arrugadas—, costurera en una pequeña empresa, dice haber estado trabajando en unas vestimentas en su casa a la hora del crimen; Taisei Ueshima —señalo al hombre sentado al medio, más alto que los demás, de rostro más o menos cuadrado, cabello negro y ojos pequeños; los hombros de su chaqueta estaban arrugados, siendo que el material parecía duro—, actualmente desempleado, se dedica al deporte de la caza, estuvo conversando con su esposa antes de venir aquí; y Yusei Maruyama —señaló a la persona restante, gordo y de brazos gruesos, tenía algunos cortes en ellos, pelado y usaba lentes rectangulares; su camisa blanca estaba arrugada en el torso y en las mangas—, dueño de una carnicería del barrio; estaba en su casa viendo televisión. La única coartada que no pudimos corroborar es la Hiyama; los vecinos de Maruyama escucharon la televisión encenderse unos 15 minutos antes de la hora del crimen y la esposa de Ueshima confirma haber estado conversando con su esposo. Los tres son ex compañeros de universidad de la víctima.  
Me intrigaban las arrugas de sus vestimentas; aproveché el momento en el que la detective pidió revisar las pertenencias de los sospechosos, en busca del arma homicida, para observarles mejor. Hiyama sólo tenía arrugas en las mangas, Ueshima las tenía en sus hombros, en la parte inferior de sus pantalones y los puños de su camisa, y Maruyama tenía sólo las de su camisa.  
—Detective Takagi, encontramos posibles armas del crimen —informó un forense.  
En bolsas de plástico se habían colocado estas armas: una navaja suiza, un cuchillo de caza y un cuchillo carnicero.  
—Háganles pruebas con el luminol —indiqué.  
—A su orden —se cuadró el forense.  
Tomó un spray y roció las armas con el líquido detector de sangre, se apagaron las luces y las tres armas reaccionaron: la navaja desde la punta a la mitad, el cuchillo de caza en el borde del filo y el carnicero en su totalidad hasta el mango.  
Ya sabía quién era el asesino, pero aún me faltaban pruebas decisivas.  
El forense colocó sobre la mesa el resto de las pertenecias de los sospechosos; un kit costurero, una billetera, un monedero y un estuche para el maquillaje; gafas de sol, la funda del cuchillo de caza, un celular, un encendedor y cigarrillos; y finalmente un paño sucio, unos boletas de compras de carne, una tarjeta de crédito y pañuelos desechables.  
—Ya nos revisaron, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó Maruyada— Ya es tarde y tengo que hacer el inventario...  
—Y yo debido a las festividades tengo muchas vestimentas que hacer y arreglar —se quejó Hiyama.  
—Yo no tengo nada que hacer —dijo con un suspiro Ueshima—, pero me hubiera encantado encaminarme hoy a las montañas y cazar conejos...  
El inspector me miró, conocía mi proceder y esperó mi indicación. Negué con la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, pero tendrán que quedarse un poco más —trató de decir amablemente.  
—Maldición —reclamó Maruyada—, todo por ese imbécil mal agradecido que sólo sabía mendigar en mi carnicería...  
—Razón tienes con lo de mendigo —secundó Hiyama—, vieras el estado en el que mandaba a arreglar su ropa; se caía a pedazos, y con suerte si me pagaba. Y pensar que en la universidad parecía que tendría futuro...  
—No puedes culparlo —le defendió Ueshima—, la carrera de informática ya no es lo que era; en Japón es muy díficil que un informático pueda conseguir trabajo.  
—Si lo dices tú, por supuesto que te creo —se burló Maruyada.  
—Es cierto, me arrepiento de haber estudiado esa carrera, pero al menos mi vida no es aburrida —le respondió venenosamente.  
Comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro peligrosamente.  
—Tú perfectamente pudiste haber matado a Hiroya —señalo Maruyada—, los vecinos me decían de las discuciones que tenías con él, y muchas veces te vieron salir enfurecido.  
—Quería ayudarlo —replicó molesto—, pero era demasiado orgulloso... ¿Y qué hay de ti? También tienes motivos, y no sólo porque te debía dinero, sino también porque quería quedarse con tu esposa...  
—Eso son solo rumores —interrumpió Hiyama—, aunque no me extrañaria en lo más mínimo...  
—Y es esa actitud la que más me hace sospechar de ti —señalo Ueshima—, siempre te ha molestado su forma de ser, y más siendo tu vecino. Eres perfectamente capaz de haber querido eliminar esa molestia...  
—¿Quién te crees que eres para decir esas cosas? —exclamó enfurecida.  
Siguieron discutiendo un rato más, pero yo estaba más interesado en la información que había encontrado el inspector Yuminaga:  
—"_Los testigos dicen haber visto a un hombre corpulento vestido con una gran chaqueta, un sombrero, unas gafas oscuras y botas antes del incendio."_  
El rompecabezas estaba armado. Me dirigí a la sala donde estaban reunidos los sospechosos, el inspector, la detective y el oficial.  
—He descubierto quién es el asesino —dije sin escrúpulos; los sospechosos se sobresaltaron.  
—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Hiyama.  
—Ah, ya sé —exclamó Kogoro con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos... Me haría perder mi tiempo...—, el asesino ¡es Maruyada! —le apuntó con una pose exagerada—, lo hiciste con tu cuchillo carnicero y lo hiciste por...  
—De haberlo hecho con ese cuchillo —le interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus incoherencias, a lo que se molestó y me miró con odio— el corte seria más profundo...  
—¡Pero es un carnicero! Tiene práctica y podría haber hecho un corte preciso —replicó él—, además, el cuchillo ya estaba manchado con sangre y cualquiera puede crearse una coartada dejando la televisión encendida...  
—El cuchillo en sí es demasiado grueso y pesado para un corte tan preciso —señalé, y le miré fijamente para que me dejara continuar, a lo que el viejo suspiro, resignándose—. El corte está hecho de tal manera que la sangre caería sobre el asesino más que en el cuchillo, por lo que necesitaría deshacerse de su ropa. Allí es donde pensamos en el caso de incendio —a Kogoro le volvieron a brillar los ojos—; se encontraron restos de ropa calcinada y las suelas de unos zapatos que no alcanzaron a consumirse por completo, lo que significa que alguien queria deshacerse de esa ropa.  
"El asesinato fue entre las 15:30 y las 15:45, y el incendio ocurrió a las 15:50. Llegar de la escena del crimen al lugar del incendio toma unos 10 minutos, menos si se corre, pero si el asesino corría hubiera llamado inmediatamente la atención, y nadie se percató de alguien que huyera del lugar del incendio...  
—¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso? —exclamó Hiyama molesta—. Ve al punto de una vez y no nos hagas perder más tiempo...  
—Ueshima —le apunté con mi índice derecho, y con efecto dramático—, tú eres el asesino  
Se sorprendió:  
—¡¿De qué estas hablando?! ¡Estuve hablando con mi mujer todo ese tiempo!  
—Dime, ¿realmente hablas con tu mujer o es ella quien habla? —Ueshima comenzó a sudar— O también podría ser al revés, que tú seas quien habla y ella la que escucha. Podemos preguntarle a tu esposa y así aclarar el asunto...  
—¡No tienes pruebas! —se defendió.  
—¿Cómo te arrugaste tanto los pantalones? —Ueshima alterado dirigió su vista a ellos— ¿No será que te colocaste unos pantalones encima de ellos y además los pusiste dentro de unas botas?  
—¡O-olvidé plancharlos! —tartamudeó. Los demás nos miraron atentamente, ya se había delatado él mismo, pero querían saber que haría yo.  
—Hay otra prueba más —El sospechoso palideció—. Como ya dije antes, el corte está hecho de tal manera que la sangre caería sobre el asesino más que en arma, y hay una de las cosas que llevaba el asesino que no se destruirían con un incendio —Su rostro denotó que sabía a que me refería—: Las gafas de sol. Si les rociamos luminol sabremos inmediatamente si eres o no el asesino.  
Ueshima se derrumbó en el piso, derrotado. Apoyó furiosamente sus puños sobre el piso.  
—Ese maldito... debía silenciarlo... Él... arruinaría mi futuro... ¡Arruinaría mi único trabajo! —me miró loco de ira—. Ellos me darían una oportunidad... pero... la he perdido... —volvió a esconder su rostro mirando el piso. Pareció sacar algo de un bolsillo y se llevó la mano a su boca— ¡Y ya no hay vida para mí! —Levantó su rostro hacia los presentes, una horrible expresión de sufrimiento había en ella; se llevó su mano al pecho y gritó de dolor.  
—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —gritó uno de los presentes.  
Había tomado veneno, pero... había algo que me parecia inusual en él...  
Ueshima cayó muerto sobre el piso y su rostro denotaba un espantoso dolor; su mano se había cerrado fuertemente sobre su pecho y sangraba. Traté de tomarle el pulso pero tuve que retirar la mano, su piel parecía hervir de lo caliente que estaba. Los demás gritaron de terror.

Una vez retirado los cadáveres y despedido a los sospechosos, pedí permiso para poder retirarme. Takagi me miró intrigado y como sospechando algo.  
—Le haremos una autopsia a Tasei Ueshima; te informaré de lo que encontremos.  
—Gracias, inspector, ¿pero cómo...?  
—¿... supe que querías eso? —comencé a alarmarme, pero evité expresarlo— Lo veía en tu rostro. —Miré los ojos del inspector: era mentira.  
—Parece que ya me conoces bastante —reí—. Muchas gracias, Takagi.  
—Vete a investigar lo que tengas que investigar.  
—Nos vemos —y me alejé del inspector.  
—Cuídate, detective —creí escucharle decir.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Aquí si está el caso. Espero que haya quedado bueno._

_Y no hay reviews, porque publiqué este inmediatamente después del anterior._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

_**S**__**. D. G.**__**  
**_


	12. Capítulo 11

La emoción no me permitió llegar a mi casa tranquilamente. El apuro preocupó a Masu, quién salió de su habitación haciendo acto de presencia, pero no me interrumpió; no me pregunté que hacia aún despierto. Llegué a mi habitación, y colgué una pizarra de un muro; tomé un plumón y comencé a anotar datos. Pegué fotos, informes y otros papeles varios; una vez terminé observé atentamente la información. En el segundo en el que pase sobre el dato: "Taisei Ueshima y Hiroya Takeuchi estudiaron informática." recordé la imagen. Saqué la memoria de mi celular y la coloqué en mi computador; abrí la imagen y observé los números binarios; entonces caí en cuenta.  
—¡Es un mensaje póstumo! —Con mi exclamación, Masu no pudo aguantar más curiosidad.  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.  
Me sobresalté con su repentina llegada, pero era una persona en la que podía confiar:  
—La víctima era estudiante de informática, al igual que el asesino; y esto es un mensaje escrito en binario.  
—Así veo —se apartó el pelo que le estorbaba la vista—, es simple, dice: "Tasei Ueshima BO".  
—¿B. O.? —Pensé un segundo en eso. Masu y yo nos sonreímos.  
—_Black Organization_ —murmuramos al mismo tiempo.  
—Pero eso significaría...  
—... que era un miembro —señaló Masu.  
Suspiré; me recliné sobre la silla y miré el techo.  
«¿Qué tramaba la Organización?»  
«Primero los casos de los asesinos amnésicos. Mi padre dijo que estaban relacionados con la Organización, ¿pero en qué? Y ahora aparece un supuesto recluta,» Recordé sus últimas palabras: _"Ese maldito... debía silenciarlo... Él... arruinaría mi futuro...", _«... futuro...», _"Ellos me darían una oportunidad... pero... la he perdido... ¡Ya no hay más vida para mí!". _«... vida...»  
—Masu... —llamé su atención; me observaba fijamente— Si alguien descubre la identidad de un miembro de la Organización. ¿lo matan?  
—En general no, aquel que te descubre muere antes —mencionó como si hablara del clima.  
—En tu opinión, ¿quiénes son los que terminan muertos por ser descubiertos?  
—Los nuevos reclutas.  
«Nuevos reclutas... Asesinos amnésicos...» Una chispa iluminó mi mente; corrí hacía la biblioteca, saltando peligrosamente la escalera y a punto de darme contra el piso al resbalarme por girar en seco para entrar a la habitación de los libros. No escuché los pasos de Masu bajando tranquilamente la escalera.  
Saqué el cuadernillo de Haibara:  
"_... sólo se necesita cumplir una condición, ser capaz de matar a sangre fría y disfrutarlo..."  
_Ser sádico es el principal requisito para ser miembro de la Organización...  
«Asesinos amnésicos... Sadismo...».  
¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!  
«La Organización está usando la droga del olvido para obtener nuevos reclutas... Aquel que no se arrepienta de lo que hizo... se les une...».  
Necesitaba acceder al computador de Hiroya Takeuchi.  
Aunque su cabello le ocultara los ojos, sabía que me observaba; la maliciosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro daba cuenta de la diversión que le otorgaba mi iluminación. Supongo que realmente este descubrimiento me daba una actitud inusual.  
—Ve, antes de que sea muy tarde —me dijo Masu.  
En un bolso eché todo el material electrónico que creí necesario, y corrí hacia la casa del informático.

—  
Unos pocos policías aún resguardaban el lugar, todavía no se habían quitado todas las pruebas necesarias.  
—Disculpe, soy Conan Edogawa —me presenté.  
—¡Ah, el famoso detective de secundaria! —exclamó el oficial. Mi tentación de chantajearlo con un autógrafo tuve que tragármela—. ¿Qué necesita?  
—Necesito revisar el computador de la víctima — _"... antes de que sea muy tarde." _resonaron las palabras de Masu en mi mente.  
—Por supuesto —le acompañó hasta el lugar—. Hemos tratado de sacarle información, pero no hemos conseguido nada; los códigos de seguridad son demasiado incluso para nuestro departamento de delitos infomáticos.  
Habían limpiado la habitación, pero el computador seguía igual, aún estaba encendido, y procuraban que no se desconectara de ninguna manera.  
Me quité la mochila y saqué un pendrive para guardar los datos que necesitara; lo conecté en el ordenador y esperé a que lo leyera, pero ocurrió una cosa distinta: Una pequeña ventana se abrió.  
"_¿Quién eres?"_; una barra para texto se incluía debajo del mensaje.  
¿Qué debía poner? Sin pensar en las consecuencias escribí: _"Shinichi Kudo"_; apreté enter y esperé. Se abrió la terminal, aquella pantalla negra sobre la que sólo hay letras y que, con los comandos correctos, puede modificar por completo el ordenador. Los caracteres comenzaron a aparecer en la ventana, comandos tras comandos se escribían automáticamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo:  
"_Es una pena que ya haya muerto, pero supongo que era la única forma de poder contactarme con uno de ustedes"_, decía la última línea; comenzaron a aparecer más.  
"_Afortunadamente él nunca hubiera descubierto cuál era la contraseña para ingresar a esta terminal, porque, en el caso contrario, este mensaje jamás hubiera sido leido ni hubiera podido ser útil.  
_"_Poco sé de la Organización, ustedes saben más que yo.  
_"_Les diré lo que sé:  
_"_La Organización ha puesto en marcha un nuevo plan: Quieren reclutar a muchos nuevos miembros [no sé por qué] y lo hacen drogándolos con el flunitrazepam. Llevan varios años probándola, adicionando químicos que vuelvan a la gente más agresiva pero leal a la Organización: Un asesino sin memoria.  
_"_Muchas personas han engañando a la Organización; le han defraudado y traicionado haciendo exactamente lo que les habían prohibido, como llevar un guardia a un intercambio. Son estas personas a las que matan con el método del flunitrazepam. Observan el ambiente del traidor y víctima hasta que encuentran a una persona cercana que le odie. Se unen en secreto con esa persona y esconden, en algún lugar estratégico, la droga, donde vaya a ser consumida, y cuando lo hace la persona entra agresivo, sediento de sangre. Un miembro designado para los nuevos reclutas le informa a nuevo asesino que es lo que debe hacer y. gracias al efecto de la droga, no se lo cuestiona y lo hace.  
_"_Para el momento en el que la víctima es asesinada, el efecto de la droga está al mínimo por lo que el shock de matar a alguien puede despertarle de la amnesia, pero si lo hace mientras aún dura el efecto, la víctima olvidará todo permanentemente, en cambio si al asesinar lo disfruta y no entra en estado de shock, recordará todo lo que hizo. Es entonces cuando un miembro encargado de reclutar le informará de su nueva vida. En ese momento al futuro recluta se le da a escoger si quiere o no unirse, pero si se niega vivirá en una constante incertidumbre y paranoia, porque sabrá que, si la Organización así lo desea, morirá. Aquellos que aceptan se les informa de su siguiente misión, aquella que harán conscientes y determinará si son o no útiles como miembros, y les dan un veneno por si es que prefieren sucidarse, en caso de que fracasen la misión o sean capturados, a morir a manos de la Organización cuando menos se lo esperen.  
_"_Ustedes conocen la identidad de ese veneno: APTX 4869, en su versión definitiva.  
_"_No sé como terminó todo con el Ueshima, pero él ya había matado a alguien bajo los efectos del flunitrazepam; ahora tenia su segunda misión, asesinarme a mí y destruir este computador; menos mal que no le dio tiempo".  
_Procuré anotar todos los datos que pude. La terminal volvió a llenarse de comandos y apareció una cuenta regresiva desde el diez y las palabras: "BACK OFF". Eso significaba retirarse, retroceder...  
—¡Salgan de aquí! —exclamé mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía de la habitación.  
Se escuchó un zumbido que se convirtió en una explosión que incendió el computador.  
—¡¿Qué pasa allí adentro?! —exclamó el oficial— ¡Apaguen eso!  
Apresuré mis pasos y simplemente salí de allí. Ya tenía los datos que necesitaba.

Caminaba a casa lentamente, bajo el cielo estrellado, mientras recordaba el suicidio del asesino:  
«Primero; la mueca de dolor, de extremo dolor... Segundo; se agarró con fuerza el pecho, llegando a clavarse sus uñas en la palma... Tercero; cuando toqué su piel, esta hervía... Y todo esto fue producido después de ingerir un veneno... Que según Takeuchi es la versión definitiva del APTX 4869. De ser así, tendría sentido.» El recordar los síntomas me llevó poner mi mano en mi pecho, y al hacerlo un pequeño dolor se hizo presente.  
Me encontraba delante de la reja de mi mansión cuando decidí pasar de largo y comentarle lo sucedido a Haibara. Toqué la puerta. Me abrió el profesor Agasa.  
—¡Shinichi! —exclamó alegremente al verme— Adelante, pasa —se apartó de la puerta y yo ingresé; el profesor soltó un bostezo— Shinichi, es muy tarde... —volvió a bostezar.  
Había adelgazado, su gran barriga se había esfumado gracias al perseverante cuidado que Haibara hacia sobre su comida. A pesar de los diez años que habían transcurrido, el profesor seguía igual de viejo, y hasta se le veía más saludable. Llevaba su ropa para dormir, y eso incluía un gorro para su calva.  
—Discúlpeme, profesor... —miré el reloj de pared hecho a mano por el profesor en una de sus vacaciones, en su "Intento por matar el tiempo"; marcaba las 4:38—, no me he percatado de la hora, con lo de este caso que acabo de resolver.. Quería hablar con Haibara.  
—Estaba en su laboratorio, no sé si seguirá despierta. —Hice el ademán de encaminarme hacia el laboratorio cuando Agasa se colocó delante de mí con sus brazos entrelazados por detrás—: Espera un poco, Shinichi —algo en su actitud no me gustaba—, necesito hablar contigo.  
Era extraño pero esas palabras me hicieron verle como un completo extraño, como si fuera una persona distinta. No me moví de mi posición y asentí con la cabeza para darle la palabra al profesor:  
—Haibara me ha contado lo de la carta —su semblante se entristeció—, pero quiero escucharlo directamente de tí —respiró profundo— ¿Te unirás a ellos?  
Aún no le había contado lo de mi plan, aunque era debido a que le necesitaba como apoyo en este. Ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo:  
Le hablé sobre la carta y sobre el plan que tenía:  
—... Me gustaría que me ayudaras con los instrumentos que fuera a necesitar —le dije—; tus habilidades para la invención de artefactos se han perfeccionado y confiaba en que podría hacer uso de ellos —El profesor rió.  
—Creo que jamás me podré acostumbrar a este nuevo vocabulario tuyo. Estos últimos años te han cambiado mucho, —me sonrió— pero me alegro de que tu entusiamo haya vuelto. —Volvió a reir— Algo de bueno que tenga esa Organización Negra —pues la verdad es que tenia razón; reí con él.  
—Perdonen interrumpirles la fiesta —la malhumorada Haibara se hizo presente, llevaba una bata de laboratorio—, pero podrían bajar el volumen.  
—Así que estabas despierta —opinó el profesor.  
—Haibara, necesito hablar contigo —me acerqué a ella.  
Con un gesto me indicó que le acompañara a su laboratorio.

Supongo que uno de los detalles más impresionantes del laboratorio era que estaba ordenado, pulcramente ordenado; los papeles estaban organizados en varias pilas sobre varios estantes y unos archivadores numerados reposaban en otro; sólo la mesa sobre la que estaban los productos químicos se veía caótico, pero sólo en primera instancia; también estaba organizado.  
—¿Y, de que querías hablar? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria que estaba delante de un computador encendido.  
—Mi último caso —le dije, previendo la respuesta.  
—Si quieres comentarlo ya podrías haber ido donde los otros detectives, y además, esta no es hora para...  
—No quiero comentarlo —le interrumpí—. El asesino se suicidó con un veneno que podría ser la versión definitiva de...  
—... el Apotoxín 4869 —mencionó.  
—Exactamente.  
—Y te estás preguntando si eso es posible. —Asentí— No debería serlo. Yo creé esa droga y por lo tanto sólo yo podría perfeccionarla; la Organización debe de haber encontrado a otro científico prodigio para haber seguido desarrollándola.  
—Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte —Haibara cruzó sus brazos y sus piernas, sabía que era lo que le preguntaría—, ¿cuál es el propósito de esa droga?  
Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente; pareció que pasaban horas sin que uno de los dos pronunciara una palabra, o siquiera respirara. Finalmente, Haibara suspiró:  
—Fue mi padre quien diseñó la droga, pero con un propósito absolutamente distinto al que la Ellos le están dando. —«Estaba en lo cierto.»— Él quería vencer a la muerte.  
—¿Vencer a la muerte? —pregunté aturdido.  
—Revivir a los muertos, en otras palabras.  
—Espera, ¿qué?  
—Exactamente lo que dije: Revivir a los muertos —abrí la boca para contestar pero Haibara no me dio tiempo para eso—, aunque esa sólo era la intención; mi padre no consiguió crear esa medicina.  
"La idea era poder copiar el ADN del fallecido y con este crear nuevas células que reemplazaran a las que habían muerto, y luego, con los métodos convencionales, revivirle. Pero dado que este proceso involucraba copiar el ADN, el jefe de la Organización vio en la droga la posibilidad de crear un veneno que fuera indetectable, porque se camuflaría gracias al ADN copiado. Allí es donde entra una científica prodigio, que no conocía el propósito de esta droga, quien debía aprovechar sus caraterísticas y añadirle algo que la hiciera funcionar como un veneno. Trabajé para poder incluir una hormona que activaría a apoptosis de las células, y con eso ser mortal.  
—Perdona mi ignorancia —interrumpí su explicación— pero...  
—Apoptosis es la muerte programada de las células —comenzó a contestar sin dejarme antes formular la pregunta—, es un mecanismo que tiene el organismo para deshacerse de células defectuosas y que podrían desencadenar grandes problemas. En condiciones normales, la apoptosis es un proceso controlado, pero el Apotoxín se encarga de descontrolarlo y afectar a todas las células, defectuosas o no.  
En el segundo en el que recordé que yo había consumido esa droga, mi corazón pareció saltarse un latido; llevé mi mano a mi pecho.  
—Y fue eso lo que yo tomé... —murmuré, un poco asustado—... y sigo vivo...  
—Eso es porque yo creé el veneno sobre la droga diseñada para revivir. Cuando la droga ingresa en tu organismo envia dos órdenes y es la de la destrucción de las células la que actua primero, pero eso no anula la orden de crear nuevas células. Así es como el efecto del apoptosis no logra acabar con todo tu organismo y sólo consigue rejuvenecer.  
—Vaya... es... aterrador... —Tragué saliva— Que la segunda orden no se envíe y yo no estaría aquí.  
—Puedes agradecerle a mis padres.  
Tomé un momento para reflexionar sobre toda esta información, y llegué a una conclusión:  
—Eso significa que la versión definitiva de la que hablaba Takeuchi es una en el que fue quitada la orden de crear nuevas células.  
—Esa sería una teoría —comentó Haibara.  
—Pero... —comencé a caminar por la habitación, ansioso por la idea que se me había ocurrido— si fueron capaces de anular el efecto de revivir, también podrían haber sido capaces de quitar el efecto mortal y perfeccionarla...  
—Es imposible —me volvió a interrumpir Haibara— Sólo yo conozco los componentes de la droga original, y durante el desarrollo del Apotoxín me aseguré de que ya no se pudiera revertir a su estado original.  
—O sea, sólo tú puedes crear la droga para revivir a los muertos —Haibara asintió—. Pero algo habrán desarrollado...  
—Quizás una droga que rejuvenesca.  
«¿Que rejuvenesca...?».  
—Recuerdas a Vermouth, ¿no es así? —Haibara se levantó de su asiento—. La agente Jodie ya se había topado con ella cuando era una niña; la volvió a encontrar años después...  
—... y su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo...  
—No sería extraño pensar que Ellos quisieron aprovechar el efecto rejuvenecedor de la droga.  
—¿Segura? —Una duda me surgió, y me hizo temblar ligeramente— El apotoxín es un veneno, pero un veneno que está incompleto y que aún no se conoce a fondo. ¿Tomarían Ellos el veneno sólo por rejuvenecerse? ¿Y si tuviera efectos a largo plazo?  
El silencio volvió a gobernar. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos traspasamos nuestro temor, pero la duda desaparecio de los ojos de Haibara y me miró con intensidad:  
—Yo inventé la droga, la probé en animales, y ninguno tuvo efectos secundarios a largo plazo.  
—No lo sé, Haibara... —Respiré profundo y me encaminé hacia la puerta— Gracias por tu tiempo.  
—Estaré pendiente de tu salud, si tanto te preocupan esos efectos...  
—No, no es nada —le interrumpí—, sólo es otra de las muchas paranoias que tengo.  
Y abandoné el laboratorio.

El profesor Agasa estaba vestido y con la bata de laboratorio, que había abrochado. Seguía siendo inusual que hubiera adelgazado.  
—Buenos días, Shinichi —miró al reloj—, ya van a ser las seis de la mañana. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a desayunar.  
—Si insistes —le sonreí.  
Era el último día que tenía libre, pasarlo con el profesor sería una buena idea.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_Aquí el principio del desarrollo de la historia. Todavían quedan entre 4/5 o 3/4 de historia, así que prepárense porque este homenaje a Gosho Aoyama es un libro.  
_

_Y respondiendo reviews:  
_**Kyarorain88: _Ups, no te ví, me falló el correo de mi celular. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de "Quién es Takagi"? Creí que había dejado eso claro en el capítulo 3, en la divagación de Shinichi con respecto al Inspector Takagi... Bueno, por si las dudas, la detective Takagi, que es la esposa de Wataru Takagi, es nuestra bien conocida Miwako Sato. Pero bueno. _**_***Se pone a leer su fic* Si hay un problema conmigo es que no logro identificar la intriga del fic, ni el misterio ni nada de eso porque yo conosco que es lo que sigue, así que me alegra saber que sigue estando en el género del misterio. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que sigas dejando muchos más y más largos (aunque no es obligación, sólo es mi gusto personal).**_

_Quiero saber qué opinan de la historia, qué piensan mientras la van leyendo. Qué creen que podría ocurrir.  
Comenten todo eso y más en un review, para que me motive a seguir escribiendo, miren que dentro de poco ya voy a llamarlos "público desconsiderado".  
Aunque tampoco es que eso les importe.  
_

_A partir de aquí la cosa se vuelve... rara. Por eso revisaré bastante lo que sigue antes de publicarlo. Tendrán que esperar._

_Se despide, la loba de las sombras._

**_S. D. G._**


	13. Capítulo 12

—_¡It's show time! —_exclamó Kuroba mientras ingresaba en la mansión.  
—Todavía no, los demás no han llegado —le dije.  
Era la hora de iniciar la misión. Nos reuniriamos todos a planear el lugar en el que nos refugiariamos, y luego tendriamos que dejarnos llevar por la petición del jefe de la Organización.  
—Eso me pasa por amar molestarte —bufó Kuroba.  
—A mi no me mires, tú has llegado temprano.  
—Eso me pasa por imitar tu amor por Londres.  
—Pues de eso si que no puedes culparme.  
—¡Pues no me importa porque te culpo igual!  
—Por favor, Kaito, hoy no.  
—Me dijiste Kaito —rió maliciosamente.  
—¿Yo? Has escuchado mal —repliqué—; tienes que lavarte los oídos.  
—No seas antipático, yo sé que es lo que he escuchado.  
—Pues quédate con el recuerdo, Kuroba.  
—Oh, vamos, Shinichi...  
—¡Que me llamo Conan Edogawa! —Sus bromas habían surtido el efecto que buscaba el mago.  
—Ya se enojó el detective —volvió a reir maliciosamente.  
—¡Ya veras, Kaito! —tomé la pistola de naipes que llevaba conmigo.  
—¡Ni creas que podrás ganarle a un mago! —Kuroba tomó la suya.  
Y los disparos iban y venían, otra vez. Se le podría llamar una escena cliché, una costumbre entre los dos, una manera de olvidarnos del estrés que producen nuestras responsabilidades. Debemos acabar con organizaciones que son líderes en el mercado negro, desmantelar a los grandes traficantes, uno de información y el otro de valiosas joyas. Pero, en resumidas cuentas, lo que debemos hacer es destruir a aquellos que arruinaron nuestras vidas. Esa era otra característica, a parte de las físicas, que nos unia: nuestro objetivo.  
Pero seguía dudando de que sólo fuera una coincidencia, la semejanza era demasiada y el término "primo" no daba una explicación satisfactoria. Pero era una estupidez esa línea de pensamiento que me llevaba a la conclusión de que somos hermanos gemelos; quizás sí era posible una coincidencia de este tipo. Pero no descartaría la idea.  
Y llegó el segundo en el que las pistolas se quedaron sin naipes y el piso terminó alfombrado con las cartas. Kuroba se agachó y recogió un as de picas.  
—Yo... —Kuroba dirigió su atención hacia mí—... recuerdo que Ran me apodó así.  
—¿Ella? —consultó el mago.  
—O creo que me llamó así: As de picas...  
—Pues escogió una polémica carta con la que apodarte —tomó la carta entre su índice y dedo mayor, y la giró para mostrarme el dibujo de la carta: el as de picas—, porque es común que esta carta represente la muerte; aunque también es una de las cartas con más valor, y por ellos también se le asocia a la buena suerte —me miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro.  
—¿Por qué me miras así? —repliqué tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad.  
—Sólo pensaba en que Megure te apodaba Shinigami debido a todos los casos que ocurrian en tus alrededores —soltó una carcajada—. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, tienes suerte de seguir vivo, a pesar de todos los crímenes en los que te involucras...  
— Por favor, no le comentes esto a nadie más —reí nerviosamente; Kuroba rió de nuevo.  
La puerta de entrada se abrió, dándole paso al misterioso Masu.  
—Perdonen la tardanza —se disculpó con una sonrisa que rompía los prejuicios que se formaban por tener los ojos ocultos.  
—No te preocupes, llegas temprano —comentó Kuroba.  
Masu se apartó el cabello de los ojos y detuvo su mirada en el suelo repleto de naipes.  
—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —rió el rubio— ¿Al mago se le arruinó la magia?  
—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —bufó Kuroba.  
—Sólo pasábamos el rato —comencé a recoger las cartas; los otros dos me imitaron.  
Cuando habíamos terminado de arreglar el desastre, la puerta se volvió a abrir, para dar paso al profesor y a Haibara.  
—Buenas tardes —saludó el profesor—, espero haber llegado a tiempo.  
Miré el reloj de la pared:  
—La verdad es que han llegado en punto —comentó Kuroba antes de que yo lo hiciera.  
—Entonces, comencemos —dijo Haibara.

**. . . .**  
Y ya decidido el lugar, comenzamos a trasladarnos. Yo sería el segundo en ir, el primero fue el profesor Agasa.  
Tomé una pequeña maleta y acomodé unas pocas prendas de ropa. Lo hacia tan naturamente que cualquiera hubiera pensado que me iba de vacaciones. Coloqué un lector de e-books, que compré para poder llevar más libros en menos peso, dado que trasladar toda la colección de Sherlock Holmes no era inteligente; y por lo último consideré que no sería mala idea llevarlo. Pero cuando lo observé en la maleta solté una leve risa. Me iría en una peligrosa misión, pero empacaba como si sólo fuera un viaje a un pueblito no muy lejos de aquí. Me dejé llevar; ya era suficientemente estresante la situción como para agregarle más tensión. Los hechos eran simples, yo abandonaba mi casa para irme a un lugar donde estaría muchos días; en base a ellos debía empacar,  
Me aseguré de que no fueran muchas cosas, para que el bolso no fuera una molestia; ni muy pocas cosas, no vaya a ser que después necesite algo en un lugar en donde no pueda reemplazarlo. Y así terminó mi pequeña maleta con ropa, un par de zapatos, un lector de e-books y los necesarios articulos de higiene. Y con todo eso, pesaba lo que yo quería.  
La mansión quedaría vacía; ni siquiera alguien vendría a limpiarla. Dejé mi maleta en el piso y observé la casa que me acogió tan pacíficamente por tantos años. Cerré mis ojos y rememoré los recuerdos que habían aquí. Miraba a todos los lugares y siempre en mis recuerdos aparecía la misma persona:  
Ran.  
Las lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. Al fin podría saber más de ella; al fin sabría dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo... Al fin... podría verle...  
No eran las mejores circunstancias para vernos, pero, después de cinco años sin ella, dos segundos sería una maravilla; y mi deseo al fin podría cumplirse. No quise idealizar nuestro encuentro, sabía que sería mala idea; muchos años habían pasado y era probable que Ran hubiera cambiado... Sí, era mejor no idealizar las cosas.  
Me colgué el bolso y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Los pasos que daba ahora eran el preludio de una larga y dificil travesía:  
—Adios, vieja vida.  
Antes de cerrar la puerta, las gafas de Conan brillaron por la luz. Me acerqué y las tomé. «¿Quién soy yo: Shinichi Kudo o Conan Edogawa?». Me las coloqué y salí de la mansión, en dirección al mundo del peligro.

**. . . .  
**Después de dos días, todos habíamos llegado al lugar escogido como base. Era subterránea, en un lugar inusual, donde pocas personas pudieran imaginar que hubiera una base secreta.  
Tendriamos que vivir allí durante muchos dias, por lo mismo cada uno de nosotros llevó algo para sentirse en casa. Kuroba trajo un maniquí en el que colgaba su blanquesino traje de Kaito Kid, Haibara había llevado sus aparatos para crear químicos, el profesor había llevado muchos artefactos eléctricos y varios cables, y Masu había llevado un libro que parecia estar en blanco y que no dejaba que nadie viera. Todavía necesitabamos salir una vez más para conseguir provisiones y algunos materiales que nos faltaban, pero por el momento teniamos tiempo para adaptarnos al lugar.  
—Lúgubre —comentó Kuroba.  
—Pues a mí me parece bastante hogareño —opinó Masu.  
—¿En que clase de madriguera vives? —preguntó el mago, sorprendido. Masu rió con su ocurrencia.  
—Sólo en las cavernas del FBI.  
—... Se me quitaron las ganas de trabajar allí.  
—¡He terminado! —exclamó el profesor, llamando nuestra atención. Tomó unas gafas, parecidas a las mías y se las mostró al grupo— Con esto podremos grabar y ver lo que Edogawa vea mientras esté dentro de la Organización —se los tendió a Masu—, y así recopilar información y actuar si es necesario —Volvio a su escritorio—. Eso sí, me faltan algunos cables para poder hacerles uno a cada uno  
—Yo iré —se ofreció Kuroba.  
—No, iré yo —dijo Haibara.  
—Es demasiado peligroso, señorita —dijo Masu ocultando sus ojos con su pelo—. Yo iré y aprovecharé de traer comida, y que nadie me discuta.  
El agente tomó un gorro negro y una chaqueta marrón, y salió de la base.  
Se acabó la conversación y sólo el sonido del trabajo del profesor nos recordaba que no estabamos soñando ni estabamos muertos. Supuse que no me necesitarían por un rato, así que decidí recostarme sobre mi colchoneta.  
Al ser un lugar subterraneo, sólo nuestras luces iluminaban el lugar. Afortunadamente, alguien ya había vivido aquí y se había dado el trabajo de arreglar el cableado eléctrico, así que no careciamos de electricidad; el baño estaba lejos, cerca de las alcantarillas, supongo que para facilitar su construcción, y era un baño con un inodoro, ducha y lavamanos; bastante completo. Quién quiera que hubiera vivido aquí sabía mucho sobre ingeniería. Fue el profesor Agasa quien nos presentó el lugar, mediante fotográfias que después quemó; nos dijo que uno de sus amigos de universidad fue quien había vivido aquí, en un lugar donde pudiera hacer inventos sin que nadie lo molestase por meses. Ya había muerto así que sólo Agasa sabía de este lugar. No tenía separacón de habitaciones, dado que estaba pensado para que viviera una única persona, por lo que, al menos Haibara, había inventado con una manta un suerte de muro para tener un poco de privacidad. lo que era absolutamente válido.  
Un pequeño dolor de cabeza me avisó de que estaba cansado. Me dejé llevar por la penumbra.

—¡He llegado! —esclamó Masu, despertándome de mi siesta.  
Me levante pesadamente, todavía me dolía la cabeza. Masu observó cómo llevaba mi mano a mi cabeza; dejó las varias bolsas en el piso y de una de ellas sacó una caja:  
—Traje un hervidor, café y azúcar.  
Sonreí, con esto el cansancio dejaría de ser tan terrible.  
—Conéctalo aquí, aquí hay un enchufe —señaló Kuroba, que parecía haber estado conversando antes con Haibara.  
—Ten —le dijo Masu mientras le tendía la caja con el hervidor; Kuroba la tomó y sacándola de la caja, colocó el hervidor en el piso y la enchufó a la pared.  
—Ahora tendremos unos buenos cafés...  
—Lo siento, pero sólo es un simple café instantáneo.  
—No me digas que compraste el más barato... —Masu rió nerviosamente, Kuroba suspiró— Al menos tendremos cafeína.  
Me levante lentamente, luchando con mi dolor de cabeza que aumentaba mientras me movía.  
—Iré a ponerle agua —dije mientras recogía el hervidor, pero nuevamente llevandome mi mano a la cabeza. Esta vez, Haibara se percató de eso.  
—¿Estás bien, Kudo?  
—Ni idea... Debo estar cansado, simplemente. Todavía no me acostumbro a vivir aquí —reí por lo bajo.  
Llené el hervidor de agua, lo coloqué en su base, y apreté el interruptor. Sí, el café me ayudaría con mi dolor de cabeza.  
Me senté en mi colchoneta. Masu se dedicó a ordenar en algún lugar la comida enlatada, sacó una caja que contenía 6 tazas  
—Profesor Agasa, voy a tener que molestarlo —le dijo aludiendo a la mesa que tenía ocupada.  
—Ah, discúlpeme —le respondió mientras comenzaba, cuidadosamente, a colocar los aparatos eléctricos sobre su colchoneta.  
Masu colocó las tazas sobre la mesa, y colocó el café y el azúcar sobre la mesa, junto con una bolsa con pan blanco. Tomó la última bolsa y se la tendió al profesor.  
—Muchas gracias, Masu —le agradeció mientras colocaba la bolsa con cables a un lado de los demás aparatos eléctricos.  
Finalmente, Masu ordenó las sillas, una para cada uno; la mesa estaba servida. Colgó su chaqueta en su silla y guardó el gorro negro en uno de los bolsillos de este.  
—Nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar a unas cenas más reducidas, como las que comía yo en América —comentó Masu. Asentí con la cabeza, la cena era la única comida que sí comía todos los días y, dado que me alimentaba mal a lo largo del día, era semejante a un almuerzo.  
—Mientras no hagamos un New York debajo de Tokyo, no tengo problemas —bromeé, haciendo que los demás rieran con mi chiste.  
El sonido del interruptor apágandose, junto con la columna de vapor, nos informaron que el agua ya había hervido. Como todos nos percatamos de esto, nadie dijo nada. Servicialmente, Masu tomó el aparato y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa.  
—Vengan, disfrutemos de nuestra última cena sin preocupaciones —comentó Masu.  
—Eso mientras nuestro Mesías no sea crucificado —bromeó Kuroba.  
Ninguno quería perjudicar el ambiente, mientras bebiamos y comiamos, hablabamos de temas divertidos, tratando de agregarle la mayor cantidad de humor; pronto el humor sería reemplazado por una infernal concentración, había que aprovechar este momento.  
Después de lo que pareció una hora, era hora de dirigirnos a nuestras responsabilidades.  
—Entonces —cambié el tema— ¿Están listos para ejecutar el plan?  
—Esta noche terminaré con las gafas —dijo Agasa.  
—Yo llevo días listo —rió Masu.  
—Lo mismo digo —habló Haibara.  
Extrañamente, Kuroba se quedó en silencio.  
—¿Y tú, Kaito? —le pregunté.  
—¡Por supuesto que este mago esta listo! —exclamó energéticamente, haciendo sonreir a los presentes; pero yo podía ver que estaba nervioso.  
—Entonces pueden retirarse y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.  
—No se preocupen —nos interrumpió Masu—, yo levanto la mesa.  
Y con lo último, cada uno agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse a sus "habitaciones".  
Me volví a sentar en mi colchoneta; mi dolor de cabeza ya había pasado. Pensaba en el plan cuando Kuroba se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado.  
—¿Todo bien? —le pregunté.  
—No exactamente —murmuró el mago.  
Me extrañaba esa actitud:  
—¿Qué te preocupa?  
—Lógicamente que el plan. O sea, como algo salga mal, terminaremos muertos...  
—¡Oh, vamos, Kaito! Tu magia es impecable, sé que podremos escapar, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, nos ayudaremos mutuamente.  
El mago suspiro:  
—Me extraña que la cabeza de este grupo esté tan tranquilo...  
—Confio en que he hecho bien la estrategia. Kaito, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.  
Finalmente Kuroba se relajó y su sonrisa caracteristica iluminó su rostro.  
—Tienes razón, detective... Confiaré en ti, y más te vale que funcione —Se levantó y se encaminó a su colchoneta—. Buenas noches, Shinichi.  
—Buenas noches, Kaito.  
Y dicho esto, me recosté y me cubrí con la frazada. Me dormí rápidamente.**  
**

—  
Me despertó un aguja clavada en mi brazo. El dolor me hizo doblar el brazo, pero alguien había agarrado también mi muñeca. Abrí los ojos y observé que Haibara me había pinchado con una jeringa y estaba extrayendo sangre.  
—¿Qué haces? —pregunté adormilado.  
—Tomando una muestra de sangre —respondió impasible.  
—¿Se puede saber por qué lo haces mientras duermo? —Quise levantarme.  
—No te muevas —me detuvo—. Y lo hago ahora porque es mejor para la muestra.  
Me volví a tender en la cama. Sentí un tirón, cómo un algodón limpiaba la pequeña herida y cómo un aposito adhesivo se pegaba sobre ella.  
—Eso era todo, puedes volver a dormir —dijo Haibara con lo que pareció un tono maternal... Imposible, era yo quien estaba aturdido y escuchaba cosas.  
—Buenas noches... —me despedí y volví a quedarme dormido.

* * *

_Notas del autor:_

_He vuelto... Ok, no exactamente. Sólo echaba de menos sus reviews, pero para obtener reviews tengo que publicar capítulos, así que, les publico este._  
_Desde aquí las cosas se ponen raras. Por el ambiente, por las personalidades, por varias cosas. Espero que no arruinar lo que sigue *carcajada*_

_Y respondiendo reviews:_  
**Ser sin cara: _Y te quedas con mi apodo, que eres lindo *rie*. Amigo, las cosas se van a poner raras, porque a mi me va a costar escribirlo. Otro que dice genialoso *carcajada*. Oh, gracias. Me alegra que me digan que mis escritos son geniales, eso acalla mi opinión que dice: "Esto es una aberración al lenguaje de Cervantes. No mereces escribir". ¡Gracias por el review! Sigue comentando en cada capítulo._****Kyarorain88:****_ ¡Me alegra volver a verte! Aquí tienes a tu Kaito *Te lo lanza, pero Kaito decide usar un truco de magia y huir*. Bueno, allí va tu Kaito *carcajada*._**_** Gracias por el review.**_

_Bueno, sólo tengo avanzado un capítulo más, lo que significa que no habrán actualizaciones durante otro tiempo más, pero gracias de antemano por tenerme paciencia._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._  
_Se despide, la loba de las sombras_

**_S. D. G._**


End file.
